Tree in The River
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. Violence, Yaoi, Language, MAYBEMpreg AU ?
1. Moonshadow

MissTuffcy: My brain hurts…I have a huge case of writer's block plus I have had exams all this week. Ow…My brain….so this is an attempt to clear my writer's block and again try something that no one has attempted before.

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU(?), Yaoi, Violence, Language, (MAYBE MPREG. Not sure…depends on how it goes… doubt it will though...depends on mainly yo reviewers/readers/ifideciedetowriteit)

0000

Tree in The River

Moonshadow

0000

"Another successful heist!"

Youko looked up at the one who had spoken. They were ways off from the castle they had just broken into. He frowned as the bat demon that was his partner balanced the red ruby in his hand. He held it up to the light and grinned.

"Considering I was the bait yet again, I beg to differ," Youko growled angrily, his tail standing erect as he glared at the older demon. "Why must you be such an ass towards me, Kuronue," Kuronue tsked.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kit. You're still in training…"

"How am I supposed to learn anything when you tell me one thing and then disappear once we get into the building!" Youko hissed at him. He turned his back to the bat demon and crossed his arms. "Ass…"

"Don't be that way, kit!" Kuronue chirped as he draped himself over the shorter's shoulders. He grinned as Youko glared at him.

"Off…" Youko hissed. Kuronue chuckled as he let go of the younger demon. "I'm not a damn kit!"

"Of course you are!" Kuronue chuckled. Youko glared at him and growled low in his throat.

"I am NOT a kit!" Youko yelled at him. Kuronue smirked devilishly.

"If you're not a kit," He started as he leaned closer to Youko's face. Youko tensed as Kuronue brushed his nose against his own. "Then," Kuronue breathed out. He leaned down closer as Youko flushed red. "You'll lay with me," Kuronue whispered into the furry silver appendage on top of Youko's head. Kuronue cried out as Youko head-butted him.

"NO!" Youko shouted in horror.

"Geez, is laying with me really that horrible that you had to kill my chin?" Kuronue grumbled as he rubbed his sore chin. Youko turned from him and stalked away. "Oh c'mon, Youko! You know I was just playing!" The silver haired fox ignored him completely and continued on. "Youko!" Kuronue ran after him. "Youko, come back here!"

"You're such a jerk off!" Youko growled angrily when Kuronue caught up with him.

"I do tend to encour-"

"SHUT UP!" Youko yelled, throwing his hands in the air. A furious blush had taken over his face once again.

"You're such a prude," Kuronue chuckled. Youko looked back at him and glowered.

* * *

><p><strong>50 Years later….<strong>

Youko looked down into the mirror he held in his hands. He looked up and frowned at the empty space in front of him. "You've been standing there for about an hour now, Youko…I'm starting to worry…" Youko turned to regard Kuronue with a frown.

"Kuronue…" Youko started softly. Kuronue's expression relaxed from worry and softened slightly.

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up…" Youko turned back to the wall and Kuronue's shoulders slouched and he huffed. He was currently sitting Indian style on the floor staring at his silver haired partner (or what he liked to say soon-to-be mate). "There is something missing…." They were currently in one of the many dens Youko had acquired and made his over the years they had been stealing together.

"Missing something like what?" Kuronue asked.

"A moonshadow!" Youko grinned. He turned and Kuronue's eyebrows shot up. "There is only one lord I know of that has a garden full of them!" Youko sat down the mirror and turned to Kuronue.

"And who might that be?" Kuronue asked with a grin.

"Kei," Youko said with a smirk. Kuronue's grin widened.

"Shall we hit there tonight?"

"You bet your ass," Youko chirped happily. He walked past Kuronue and the bat demon stood and hurried after him.

* * *

><p><em>Review please :)<em>


	2. Party Planning

MissTuffcy: I think its cool people are interested in this story. I wasn't really expecting that ahaha! Thank you kittyfiction2008 and Blah for being the first reviewers! :D

Note: Not sure the chapters are going to be long. Hehe…sometimes these are just whatever comes to mind gets spewed on screen. I'll update this a lot. Expect another update today! :D

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU(?), Yaoi, Violence, Language, (MAYBE MPREG. Not sure…depends on how it goes… doubt it will though...depends on mainly you reviewers/readers/ifideciedetowriteit)

0000

Tree in The River

Party Planning

0000

"So how do you figure we get in there?" Kuronue asked with a sigh. Youko looked at him with a frown.

"Well we aren't going to go through the castle because that would be a waste of time and energy. Our best bet is to go around and go straight to the garden..." Youko explained. He hummed and crossed his arms.

"We should be careful, though, since these are like his prized possessions. He most likely has a bunch of guards around there..." Kuronue grumbled.

"Although," Youko started with a grin. "Maybe we can go inside and see what _else_ Kei has stored away in his castle!" Kuronue grinned.

"Now you're talkin' my language... Maybe he'll have some rubies I can get... Even shinier than the ones we got a few months ago!"

"What is with you and rubies?" Youko asked with a scowl. Kuronue smirked.

"The same thing that is up with you and clothing," Kuronue snickered as Youko narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut up! Let's get going!" Youko growled angrily at him. Kuronue chuckled.

"Lead the way, love!"

* * *

><p>They managed to make it into the castle. "This is the East wing," Youko said as he looked down at the map in his hands. Kuronue furrowed his brow.<p>

"Where the heck did you get that map from?" Kuronue asked. Youko looked up.

"Our entrance was the library, you fool!" Youko hissed lowly. "Now keep your voice low," Youko looked back at the map as Kuronue saluted.

"Kind of hard to tell I was once the teacher,"

"It really is," Youko mumbled as he led Kuronue down the hall. Youko stiffened and stopped. Kuronue stared at him in confusion. He watched the silver haired fox's ears twitch this way and that way. He looked around briefly before pushing open a door to their right and dragging Kuronue inside. They stood in the doorway with the door cracked open some and frown.

"Yeah, and I heard it was exclusive too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup! All the important people were invited but the catch is they gotta bring a gift."

"So they are celebrating her birth for a week?"

"Mhm, I got invited!"

"No way, how?"

"Because my friend is Kei's advisor!"

"So where is this and when?"

"It's in two days and it's at the Cirala manor! That's near the border of Alaric and Tourin,"

"Sweet."

And then the voices began to fade down the hall. Youko looked at Kuronue with a smirk.

"A party with important lord,"

"Rich important lords," Kuronue smirked back.

"Who are bringing presents," Youko snickered.

"Jackpot!" Kuronue pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's hit the garden and leave this place," Youko grinned. Kuronue nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>


	3. Hitch

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU(?), Yaoi, Violence, Language, (MAYBE MPREG. Not sure…depends on how it goes… doubt it will though...depends on mainly you reviewers/readers/ifideciedetowriteit)

0000

Tree in The River

Hitch

0000

Youko and Kuronue sat in the bushes outside of the gates of the Cirala manor. "So how we getting in?" Kuronue asked. Youko hummed. They peeked out of the bushes momentarily and watched as a bat demon and a vixen walked past. Youko and Kuronue looked at each other. "Guess that's how," He mumbled. They both grabbed the two before they got far. Youko knocked them both unconscious with a sleep powder. He frowned.

"Oh…._hell _no!" Youko hissed as he got a look at the dress the vixen was wearing.

"C'mon, Youko! It's our only way in!" Kuronue whispered as he began to strip the bat demon.

"I am not wearing this skimpy little nothing!" Youko hissed. Kuronue gave his fox partner a dark look and Youko paled.

* * *

><p>Youko grumbled angrily as he pulled down on the dress that barely past his mid-thigh. He had also put on the gold jewelry the vixen was wearing – gold hoop earring, a necklace, 5 bracelets, and 3 rings; he was happy that his species were so vain. She had been carrying her makeup with her. He growled at Kuronue when the smug bat offered his arm. "I hate you,"<p>

"I love you too, darling!" Kuronue purred. Youko huffed.

"Now remember, even though this is a party, we don't want to lose focus on our goal!"

"Can't we have a little bit of fun?" Kuronue whined. Youko glared at him as he took his arm.

"No!" Kuronue sighed in a defeated manner as he led Youko towards the front gates.

"Fine…" He grumbled. When they approached the gates, the guards stationed there bowed.

"Welcome Lord Baron and Lady Yukita," One of the guards said before he motioned for them to open the gates. Youko smiled at them and the guards blushed. Kuronue raised an eyebrow but led Youko in. When they got into the palace they took a sharp intake of breath. Never had they seen such a richly decorated place that could come off as drab.

"This room is horrid," Youko whispered. He jumped when someone next to him chuckled. He looked at the strange demon standing next to him.

"That it is," He said. He looked at Youko with a smirk. "You two are new around here, aren't you?" Kuronue nodded.

"I'm Baron and this is my mate, Yukita," He said. Kuronue held his hand out and man shook it. Youko held his hand out and the man grabbed it and kissed it. Youko blushed darkly and resisted the urge to snatch his hand away.

"Your mate is beautiful," The man said huskily. Youko frowned. Kuronue chuckled as he slowly maneuvered Youko away from the man.

"That she is," Kuronue smiled. "I'm afraid we have to get going,"

"Ah, yes, yes. You must be giving the lady a present?" The man asked. Youko froze. He knew they were forgetting something. Kuronue smiled.

"Yes, yes, indeed we do." Kuronue held up two small boxes. Youko smirked inwardly. He was happy Kuronue always thought a few steps ahead. "How could we ever forget," The man nodded and bid Youko and Kuronue farewell for now. Kuronue turned to Youko who glared at him.

"I swear-" Youko was cut off as yet another person approached them.

"Lady Yukita!" Youko turned to see a vixen come running at him and hugged him. Youko blinked. "It's me!" She squealed. She was about an inch taller than Youko himself which meant she was even taller than that considering she was wearing flats and he was wearing heels.

"Lady Pricilla!" Youko smiled. He returned the hug. "How could I not recognize the birthday girl?" Kuronue grinned to himself. They chose the right people to mascaraed as. "I love you dress by the way!" The vixen giggled. She pulled away and did a twirl. He dress was short like Youko's but it wasn't tight so when she did the little twirl, the skirt of the dress lifted. It was pink with gold trim. She squealed again.

"Oh Baron! You get more handsome every time I lay eyes on you! If you weren't mated with my closest friend, I'd just eat you up!" She sighed dreamily. Youko chuckled weakly. He looked at Kuronue with a raised eyebrow. "Come, you two! I hope you brought presents for me!"

"Of course we did, sweetheart!" Youko exclaimed, feigning hurt. "Why would we ever come here to celebrate your day without bringing anything? I'm hurt you would suggest we'd ever forget!"

"Oh no!" Pricilla cried. "I would never think such a thing! You two are too good to me!" She giggled. Youko chuckled. "In more ways than one," she whispered the last part and winked at Kuronue. Kuronue's eyebrows shot up. Someone wasn't faithful to their mate. He snickered inwardly. Youko and Kuronue followed Pricilla as she led them into the main hall where the party was taking place.

"Presenting Lady Pricilla, Lady Yukita and Lord Baron!" The man by the door boomed in a loud voice. Both Pricilla and Youko glared at him.

"Don't you know how sensitive our ears are?" Pricilla snarled at him. The man frozen in fright. Pricilla grabbed Youko's hand and led him inside with Kuronue following behind them.

"Ah! Lady Yukita!" it was the man from before. Youko smiled weakly at him.

"Oh Yukita! I forgot to tell you about him, didn't I? This is my mate, Karasu!" She squealed. "Isn't he so handsome?"

"We met in the hall earlier, my sweet," Karasu said as he kissed Pricilla on the cheek. He smiled at Youko and Youko took a step closer to Kuronue. Kuronue wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yeah," Kuronue said with a forced grin. "Excuse us; I think we'd catch up with your father a bit!" Pricilla grinned.

"You and my old man have so much in common, huh?" Pricilla giggled. She pointed towards a crowd of demons. "He's over there still,"

"Thanks m'lady," Kuronue nodded to her. He led Youko away.

"We gotta get to those presents and get the hell out of here," Youko whispered through his teeth.

"Something tells me we should forget about the whole thing and just straight up leave," Kuronue whispered back. Youko frowned and looked up at him.

"I am wearing a dress," Youko pointed out. "No way in hell are we leaving this place empty handed," He growled lowly.

"Well I think we should just get going," Kuronue narrowed his eyes. "Too dangerous,"

"My ass," Youko hissed. "We're staying and that is final,"

"Ah, a lover's spat?" Both Youko and Kuronue jumped at the new voice. They looked up to see Pricilla's father smiling at them. "What is Baron disagreeing with you this time, Yukita?" Youko smiled at him.

"He wants to leave because he has a headache but he's just making things up!" Youko said as he waved his hand. Pricilla's father chuckled.

"Same ole' Baron," The old fox rubbed his chin. "Say, what type of ground roots are you using Yukita? Baron doesn't look a day over a century."

"Ouch, I' not that old," Kuronue huffed, crossing his arms. Youko's eyes widened slightly and he panicked. That is until the old fox began to laugh.

"Now you know I'm just kidding you. I had only wished you had mated my dear daughter instead of that Karasu character," He sighed. Youko raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just…go…somewhere," Youko said slowly before walking off. The old fox's eyebrows shot up.

"Ah…I did not intend to run her off…but now that she is gone…" The old fox looked at Baron. "You do know that that is not Yukita, right?" Kuronue paled. _Oh shit…_

* * *

><p>Youko wondered out of the party hall and into the actual hall. "I did always wonder what it would be like to be a vixen but this is just ridiculous!" Youko hissed to himself. He growled and kicked off his shoes and picked them up. The heels were killing him. He sighed.<p>

"Oh, I never would have thought to catch you alone like this," Youko turned to see who had spoken and he froze. It was Karasu.

"Hello, Lord Karasu," Youko swallowed. Karasu grinned at him and approached him.

"You're even gorgeous in brighter light…" Karasu husked as he placed his hand on Youko's hip. Youko brushed him away.

"What are you doing? I'm mated!" Youko cried. Karasu chuckled placed both hands on Youko's hips.

"To who? Kuronue?" Karasu's eyes glinted evilly. Youko froze. "Wassamatter Yukita? Or should I say….Youko?"

"H-How…."

"Let's just say…a little birdie told me…." Karasu whispered. He pushed Youko lightly into the wall and leaned down slightly to take one of his silvery appendages into his mouth. "I have to say…you can really pull of Yukita, but….Your hair is silver and hers is silver blond." Karasu grinned as Youko began to struggle.

"Let go of me!" Youko hissed. Karasu grabbed both his hands and pinned them above him with one hand. He grinned darkly.

"Or what?" He leaned down and roughly kissed him. Youko snarled and bit the tongue that entered his mouth. Karasu cursed and pulled away. He felt the tip of his tongue and narrowed his eyes. He reared his hand up and slapped Youko across the face. Karasu yanked the fox's face back to him and saw the fear in his eyes. He grinned darkly.

"Release the fox," Both Karasu and Youko froze at the deep commanding voice. Karasu turned his head slowly and saw the tall pale demon standing there staring at him with a blank face but angry eyes.

"Lord Raizen-"

"Leave," The man nodded his head to the side and Karasu immediately let go of Youko and left. Youko slid to the ground and let a sigh of relief pass through his lips. "Are you alright?" Youko looked back at the tall intimidating demon. The demon had long white hair, pale skin, and small red eyes, and a tattoo under his left eye. He was shirtless, only wearing a yellow headband, a yellow obi belt and white pants. The man walked closer to Youko and held a hand out. Youko took it and the demon helped him up.

"Thanks….I'm fine…." Youko whispered as he looked up at the tall demon. "Who are you?" Raizen raised an eyebrow.

"Toshin…" He said with a nod. Youko smiled up at him. "What is your name? I know you're not Yukita…" Youko froze. Raizen chuckled. "You do not act as….foward as she does," Raizen smirked.

"Youko Kurama," Youko whispered uncertainly.

"You and your friend should clear out before things get out of hand….it was nice…meeting you Youko," Raizen said as he nodded. Youko bowed slightly.

"Same here, lord Toshin! Thanks for the heads up," He smiled and then ran past the demon lord to get Kuronue.

"Youko," Youko slid to a stop and turned. He gasped when two jewels were thrown at him. One a sapphire and the other a ruby. Youko looked at him with widened eyes. Raizen just smirked. Youko grinned.

"Thanks," He turned and ran as fast as he could in the tight little dress.

* * *

><p>Kuronue walked away from Pricilla's father and made his way to Pricilla. "Have you seen Yukita?" He asked. Pricilla shook her head.<p>

"Have you seen my Karasu-" Her eyes widened. "That slut!" She hissed. He coughed and looked at Kuronue's widened eyes. "I-I-I mean-"

"Baron, time to leave," Youko said hastily as he grabbed Kuronue's wrist and dragged him away. Kuronue blinked.

"But-"

"NOW!" Youko hissed. "They know!"

"I know they know!" Kuronue hissed back.

"Then let's go before-" They stopped when the guards blocked their exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" That was Pricilla's dad speaking.

"What's going on daddy?" Pricilla asked.

"Why don't you ask the phonies?" The old fox growled.

"Shit!" Youko cursed.

"Youko the plants!" Kuronue hissed as he snatched Youko up and took to the sky. Youko looked down at the plants but growled when the old fox saw what they were doing and burned the plants. They both gasped as the ceiling suddenly burst. Kuronue flew through the hole but Youko continued to stare down. His eyes met Raizen's and he grinned. Raizen smirked back at him.

"Interesting…" Youko mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>I think Youko should be worried about why exactly he was wondering what it'd be like to be a woman...lol..<em>

_Review please. :)_


	4. Chance Meeting?

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, (MAYBE MPREG. Not sure…depends on how it goes… doubt it will though...depends on mainly you reviewers/readers/ifideciedetowriteit)

0000

Tree in The River

Chance Meeting?

0000

Kuronue sighed as he watched Youko strip out of the dress. "How do you think we got out of there?" Kuronue asked. Youko grinned.

"It was Lord Toshin," Youko explained as he began to redress himself in his usual cotton garb.

"Toshin?" Kuronue asked with a raised eyebrow. Youko nodded and turned to look at Kuronue. "So…I was thinking: Our next hit should be the Tourin territory!"

"Are you insane?" Youko cried. "We barely got of that party alive and it was sitting on the BORDER of Tourin!" Youko shook his head furiously. "I am not stealing ANYTHING from Tourin! They're all fucking crazy!"

"Ah, c'mon Youko-"

"NO! You can go there yourself and die!" Youko yelled.

"I wasn't saying to STEAL – though we can do that too – There is a forger there I wanted to go to…" Kuronue trailed off with a sigh.

"For what?" Youko asked as he sat down in front of Kuronue. Kuronue pulled a pendant from under his shirt and showed it to Youko. Youko's eyes widened as the deep red jewel of the pendant began to glow. Youko reached out to touch it but Kuronue snatched it back with a snicker.

"It's so shiny…." Youko whined. Kuronue laughed.

"Yes and it's also mines but it's cracked…" Kuronue grumbled. "That's why I've been stealing mostly rubies for some time. I wanted to find the perfect ruby that was shiny enough to be merged into my cracked one." Kuronue put the jewel away and Youko whimpered.

"But I want it!" He whined. Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, brat….I'll get you one forged with the other rubies….or how about that nice shiny Sapphire Toshin gave you?" Kuronue wiggled his eyebrow. Youko glared at him.

"Are you implying I gave him sex in exchange for those two jewels?" Youko snarled. Kuronue held his hands up.

"Not at ALL what I was saying!" He yelled. Youko huffed and turned away from Kuronue.

"Bastard…." Kuronue chuckled.

"So….are you in or out?" Kuronue asked. Youko sighed and nodded. Kuronue grinned.

* * *

><p>Youko grumbled as he followed behind Kuronue. Kuronue and he had been walking for some time. "Are we close?" Youko asked. Kuronue turned an annoyed gaze on Youko.<p>

"Considering you asked me just 23 seconds ago, the answer is still the same. NO!" Kuronue yelled. Youko snickered.

"When you're mad, this vein on the side of your temple pops out!" Youko chuckled. Kuronue sighed. He stopped and looked at Youko.

"We'll get there a lot faster if we fly!"

"I don't like heights!" Youko complained. Kuronue glared at him.

"You will get on my back or I will yank you up in the air and not care if you scream and shout!" Kuronue growled. Youko paled. Kuronue kneeled down and Youko jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuronue jumped and took flight. "I sometimes wonder how we got stuck together…" Kuronue grumbled.

"If you do remember, it was you who stole me away." Youko snickered.

"More like you ran after me." Kuronue laughed.

* * *

><p>Just like Kuronue said, they had made it to the city in Tourin Kuronue was talking about faster by air, although the sun was now low in the sky. Kuronue landed some ways from the entrance and he stretched his wings out to their full extent then folded them in on his back. "Let's get going!"<p>

"Isn't this Raizen's castle?" Youko asked with a frown. He glared at Kuronue.

"How do you even know? Last time I checked you lived most of your life in Gandara!"

"I've heard the tales!" Youko snapped. Kuronue snickered.

"Yes this is Raizen's castle but it is also the main city." Kuronue said. "The city that surrounds his castle….or damn near surrounds it." Kuronue led Youko into the city and to a large building where black smoke and steam was wafting out. "Yo! Hiei!" Youko scrunched up his nose as he looked around the place. Everything seemed to be covered in soot. A small black haired boy walked from a back room with a frown.

"Figures it was you," He said. Youko looked at the boy and he furrowed his brows.

"Geez, you sound unhappy to see me!" Kuronue grinned. Youko looked between the two with a hint of confusion. How does Kuronue know all these people?

"Who is this?" Hiei motioned his head to Youko. "Your mate?"

"Naw," Kuronue grinned and wrapped an arm around Youko's shoulders. "This is my buddy!" Kuronue grinned. "Unless he changes his mind-"

"Off!" Youko snarled and pushed Kuronue away, though his face was flushed red. Hiei snickered.

"Poor Kuronue. Still getting rejected by the most lustful creatures,"

"Excuse you!" Youko glowered at him. "That is not true! We may be vain but we are not sluts!"

"Could have fooled me…" Hiei mumbled. Youko growled but Kuronue placed a hand on Youko's shoulder.

"Hiei, stop taunting my partner," Kuronue snickered. "He's already irritated enough." Youko growled and brushed Kuronue's hand off his shoulder.

"Bastards!" He huffed and walked out the room.

"Someone needs to get fucked…" Hiei grumbled as he held out his hand. "What did you need again?"

"That's true on so many levels! He's still a virgin…. Been trying to solve that for years now!' Kuronue chuckled and Hiei smirked. Kuronue handed Hiei the cracked ruby pendant. "This,"

* * *

><p>"Stupid bat….stupid fire demon….stupid city…stupid stereotypes!" Youko growled as he walked aimlessly around the city. He looked up and frowned. A bar. Just what he needed. "The Pub" He read. He shrugged and walked to the door. He pushed open the door and his sensitive nose was immediately hit with the strong scent of booze. He crinkled his nose but walked in. He felt a few eyes on him as he made it to the counter and sat down. "What will it be cutie?" Youko looked up at the bartender. What was that Kuronue used to always order?<p>

"Makain Nightlock," Youko said. The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you can handle that?" He asked. He leaned against the counter. "It's a pretty hard drink and you look a little in-experienced with hard liquor." Youko nodded. The bartender shrugged and turned to get Youko his order. Youko took that moment to look around the pub at the different people in there. Majority of them were males and majority of them had a tattoo under their right eye. Youko turned when he heard the bartender set the class down in front of him. "There you are, sweetie," He grinned.

"Do all Mazoku demons have a tattoo under their eye?" Youko asked. The bartender chuckled and shook his head.

"Only the soldiers and guards do." He said.

"Oh!" Youko nodded and picked up the glass and took a sip. It was fruity. He pulled the glass away and stared at it. It was not the brown he remembered Kuronue usually drank. He looked questioning to the bartender.

"I'm sorry," The bartender smiled slightly. "You'd only get yourself hurt if you drink something that strong," Youko shrugged and continued to sip at his drink. His eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of a familiar demon. Long white hair and shirtless. He grinned. He thanked the bartender and walked over to the man sitting in the back. He sat down in front of him and the demon looked up. It was Raizen.

"Hey Toshin!" Youko said lowly. Raizen's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Youko.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again," He chuckled lowly.

"My friend needed to get his pendant fixed so we came here," Youko said with a nod. Raizen smirked.

"I see, but, why are you in here and not with him?"

"Well after his friend rudely insulted me and my species, I left." Youko huffed and crossed his arms. Raizen chuckled.

"I see," The two fell into a comfortable silence. "Well," Raizen spoke up after awhile. "I must take my leave now. I hope to see you very soon," Raizen said with a small grin. Youko beamed at him.

"Of course!" Youko watched Raizen stand. He noticed that the whole pub went silent as the demon left. He furrowed his brow in confusion before finishing off his drink. He went back over to the counter. He frowned as he noticed he had the whole pub's attention. "Another, please." Youko said to the bartender who was staring at him.

"You've got balls, kid," Youko turned his head to the side to the person who had spoken. He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," the man said and walked away. Youko turned his confused gaze to the bartender. Bartender grinned.

"You said another, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	5. Stuck

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, (MAYBE MPREG. Not sure…depends on how it goes… doubt it will though...depends on mainly you reviewers/readers/ifideciedetowriteit)

0000

Tree in The River

Stuck

0000

Youko hiccupped and giggle. "An-An den…He…kissed me! Righ'ere," Youko put his finger to the mouth of the demon sitting next to him. The demon smirked.

"Really now?" The demon asked. Youko nodded his head vigorously.

"I-It was *hic* my first kiss!" Youko said with a giggle. The demons around him snickered as the fox fell backwards giggling. "I-I followed him after dat an'an' we been togeder 'ver since!" Youko proclaimed loudly.

"So have you two done anything…erotic?" One of the demons surrounding him asked. Youko furrowed, hiccupped (his eyes went crossed) then giggled.

"Nu uh!" He said shaking his head vigorously. "I-I…am…hic…am saving myself! For my one true love!" Youko pointed his finger up in a moment of seriousness before busting out into a giggle fit and falling backwards into the arms of the demon next to him.

"Aw…that sounds nice!" The demon holding him cooed. "How about I be your one true love?" Youko stared at him and then giggled.

"You can't, silly!"

"Why not?"

"Cos…cos…I already found 'im!" Youko giggled. "An'an I thinks he likes me back!"

"Who is that?" The demon raised an eyebrow.

"T-Toshin! " Everyone froze and stared at Youko. "I-I met 'im at dis…party…can't remember why I was dere though…" The demon helped Youko up right and furrowed his brow.

"You're in love with Lord Raizen?" He asked. Youko gave him a strange look.

"Wh-hic- what? I just told you, dummy! I am – hic – in love with Toshin!"

"Lord Raizen…" The demon said with a frown.

"Toshin! I love – hic – Toshin!" Youko growled. The demon glared at him.

"Lord Raizen!"

"Toshintoshintoshintoshintoshintoshintoshin*hic*Toshin!" Youko chanted.

"Youko!" Youko turned his head and grinned at Kuronue.

"Hey, Nue-Nue!" Youko giggled. Kuronue glared at him.

"I can't let you out of my sight for one second without you drawing unnecessary attention to yourself!" Kuronue growled as he walked over to Youko.

"Kuronuuuuuuuue~!" Youko sang. Kuronue rolled his eyes and slung Youko's giggling form over his shoulder.

"How many glasses of _what_ did he have?"

"Just a Berry Nock mix." The bartender shrugged. "…Hm…about 10 mugs," Kuronue glared at the bartender.

"Idiot…." He reached into his shirt and threw a pouch full of coins on the table. "Remind me never to leave you alone," Kuronue mumbled as Youko giggled.

* * *

><p>"OOOOWWWWWWW!" Youko whined loudly. Kuronue growled. They were currently in the room at an Inn that Kuronue had got for them. He was surprised he had enough for it after having to spend half of what he brought on Youko's bar tab.<p>

"That's what you get for getting drunk!"

"Kurooooonueeeeeeee!" Youko whined. "My head hurtsssssss~!"

"If you stop whining so damn loud, maybe your headache will go away?" Kuronue growled. Youko sniffled.

"But it hurrrrrrrrtssss~!" Youko whined. Kuronue threw his hands up and growled.

"I'm going to go see if Hiei is finished with that necklace! You better stay in here!" Kuronue huffed and stormed out the room. Youko huffed and crossed his arms.

"Like you can tell me what to do!" Youko hissed. He stood up and shook his head slightly. "Stupid bat!" And with that, Youko stormed out the room as well.

* * *

><p>Youko huffed and crossed his arms. "Damned bat…" He growled lowly to himself as he continued to walk aimlessly…yet again around the city. He gave a loud shriek as the ground under him collapsed. He twisted in the air and dug his claws into the dirt. He continued to slide some ways before stopping. He opened his eyes that he really didn't even notice he closed. He looked down and saw that the hole seemed to be endless. He looked up and saw he had fallen some ways down. He whimpered. It was dark, damp, and smelly. It was too small too. Youko tried to climb up using his claws but ended up sliding down even farther. He let out another whimper. "I should have just listened to Kuronue…" He cried lowly. He attempted to climb up again but just slid down farther. He opened his mouth and shouted,<p>

"Kuronueeeee~!" He yelled. He coughed when dirt fell in his mouth. He growled. "Kuronueeeeee~!" Youko frowned. "Where exactly in the city did he end up in? He could be miles away from Kuronue. He cursed himself. "Why am I such an idiot?"

It felt like hours had past. Youko shivered as a cold breeze floated down from the hole. He looked up and frowned. The sky was getting dark. Where was Kuronue? Shouldn't he figure out that he was missing and come looking for him? Youko shivered again as another cold gust washed over him. Then the unthinkable happened. It started to drizzle. "Damn my luck…" Youko grumbled angrily. He attempted to climb again. This time he got up a few inches before sliding back down. He whined in frustration. "This isn't happening!" The rain came down a bit harder and Youko dug his claws deeper in the damp dirt that as starting to turn into mud.

"No, no, no!" Youko cried in anger. "Kuronuuuuuueeeee~!" He kept calling for the bat demon until his voice cracked and his throat began to hurt. He looked down at the endless void and shivered not just from the icy cold rain dropping against him. He looked at the walls of the hole and felt his breath quicken. It felt like they were closing in on him. He closed his eyes and sank his claws deeper in the mud/dirt.

* * *

><p><em>Little theme'd chapies. ;o another update today. I just split the chapter cos I love cliffies…lol…<em>


	6. Crush

MissTuffcy: I fell asleep when I was typing this ehehe. I think I'll update today later on since I have nothing else better to do! I'm starting to REALLY like this pairing of Raizen/Youko so me thinks I'll be writing more stories with the pairing!

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, (MAYBE MPREG. Not sure…depends on how it goes… doubt it will though...depends on mainly you reviewers/readers/ifideciedetowriteit)

0000

Tree in The River

Crush

0000

Youko was startled awake when he felt dirt and mud hit him in the head. He guess he had fallen asleep momentarily. He looked up but had to look away when mud fell again. "How the heck did this uncover?"

"H-Hello?" Youko weakly called out. The dirt and mud falling stopped. Youko looked up and saw two faces appear at the mouth of the hole.

"Holy crap, someone is down there!" one of them shouted.

"What?" Youko's eyes widened when the two moved and Raizen's face was shown.

"T-Toshin!" Youko cried hoarsely.

"Bring him up," Raizen said and moved away from the hole. Youko felt a strong gust of wind. He let out a terrified wail as he felt himself being pulled away from the wall. He dug his claws deeper into the mud and pressed himself to the wall as best as he could. He wailed again when the wind strengthen in its pulling. "Stop."

"It's not going to work. He's probably terrified," someone said. "From the looks of it, he's a kit. Pretty one too,"

Youko cracked his eyes opened and looked up. "Toshin?" Raizen's face came back into his view.

"Youko, you have to let go of the wall,"

"No!" Youko cried. "I'll fall!"

"Here my lord," Youko heard briefly. He watched a rope being thrown down.

"Grab it, I'll pull you up." Raizen said. Youko looked at the rope warily before grabbing it and wrapping it around his wrist. He closed his eyes tightly as he was being pulled up. When he was pulled out of the hole, he immediately clung to Raizen and began to tremble. Raizen frowned.

"How long have you been down there, Youko?" Raizen asked. Youko looked around and frowned. He looked up at the sky and saw it was still a bit gray but the position he saw the sun in told him that it was morning or close to it.

"Since yesterday morning…." Youko mumbled. He furrowed his brow. Did Kuronue know he was missing?

"Where is that friend of yours?" Raizen asked as he sat Youko on the ground. Youko shrugged and shivered. "Come on… let's get you cleaned up and in some dry clothes." Raizen place his hands on Youko's shoulders and led him towards the castle gates. Only then did Youko notice he had been near the castle when he fell into the hole.

* * *

><p>Youko came out of Raizen's private bathing chamber with an over-sized robe wrapped around him. "Your room here in the palace is much grander than I expected for a soldier!" Youko said. Raizen furrowed his eyebrows.<p>

"Soldier?" Raizen asked. Youko looked at him a nodded. He pointed to the tattoo under Raizen's left eye.

"Someone told me that those tattoos under Mazoku demons meant they were soldiers or guards for King Raizen," Raizen blinked. The kit _still _didn't know _he _was Raizen?

"Youko, I-" there was a knock at the door that interrupted Raizen. "Enter,"

"Sir!" The servant who walked into the room had a bundle of silks in his hand. "I've come with the clothing you requested," Youko's eyes widened as the man came forward with the richest looking silks he had ever laid his eyes on. He gapped. _'Must. Resist. Temptation. To. Steal…" _The man placed the silks on the bed and Youko followed his every move. His eyes stayed glued on the clothing until Raizen chuckled and gained his attention.

"Are those mines?" Youko asked as he looked up at Raizen. Raizen grinned and nodded. Youko squealed happily and dropped the robe from his shoulders and sprinted nude over to the bed. Raizen turned his head from the naked kit and sighed. Raizen turned back after he didn't hear anything from the fox. Raizen's eyebrows shot up at how the silks he had on now looked exactly like the cotton garb he wore coming in. "It's so shiny and smooth!" Youko was rubbing the sash in between his fingers. He looked up at Raizen and smiled. "Thank you, Toshin!" Youko launched himself at Raizen and the older demon caught him with a grunt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Youko-"

"Oh my kami!" Youko shouted. "I have to find Kuronue!" Youko frowned at Raizen. "He's probably worried sick about me!" Youko leaned over and kissed Raizen on the cheek before sliding out of the demon's arms. Raizen's eyes widened as he watched the fox run over to the window and jump out of it. He placed a hand on his cheek and frowned.

"Hm….Youko Kurama…"

* * *

><p>The first place Youko looked was back in the Inn. He opened the door to his and Kuronue's room and his eyes widened. Kuronue was on the bed in the middle of two other naked people. Youko's eyes narrowed and he slammed the door behind him waking the three on the bed. "What the hell is this?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	7. Last Request?

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

Last Request?

0000

Kuronue ran his hand through his hair and yawned widely. He stared at Youko. "Hey, there you are Youko….I was looking all over for you!"

"Yeah…so the first place you look is inside of these two, huh?" Youko growled as he crossed his arms. Kuronue motioned for the two to leave. "If you wanted to mate me, you are surely not helping your cause," Youko said with a roll of his eyes. Kuronue stretched and moved to the edge of the bed. "I was stuck in a hole for a whole day!" Youko narrowed his eyes at Kuronue. "It was small, dark, wet, and stinky!"

"Aw…I'm sorry, Youko!" Kuronue said with a frown. He held open his arms. "Hug and make it better?" Youko walked over to him and plucked him in the forehead.

"I'm really angry at you! No amount of hugs will change that," Youko growled before he punched Kuronue in the arm. Kuronue rubbed his arm.

"Hey, those clothes….did you steal them?" Kuronue asked with wide eyes. Youko glared at him.

"No, Toshin gave me them after he saved me from the hole!" Youko growled. Kuronue sighed.

"We're leaving tonight, though," Kuronue said with a nod.

"Why?" Youko asked with a frown.

"Well, rumor has that I kidnapped lord Raizen's mate," Kuronue gave Youko a pointed look who gave a confused look in return. "Then I beat the crap out of these guards because they were trying to arrest me! And I also need to wait for Hiei to finish with my pendant."

"You're an idiot…." Youko sighed.

"Well…most of it is your fault," Kuronue said with a shrug.

"Don't pin your stupidity on me," Youko said with a smirk. Kuronue glared at him.

"You know what I meant!" Kuronue growled.

* * *

><p>It was now nightfall and Youko frowned as he sat on the wall to Raizen's castle. He was mostly hidden by the tree that drooped down over the wall. He looked up at the one lighted room high up in the castle. Kuronue was speaking with Hiei and it seemed to soldier's activities in the city had increased which meant Kuronue wasn't lying. Youko jumped up on the tree and looked down. He smiled as he saw a vine growing up the side of the castle. It didn't reach the window but he could make it work. He chuckled as he jumped down and made his way to the vine. He looked around and frowned. There were not many guards inside the castle wall. Just how much of those stories of the lord of the manor were true and how much was made up.<p>

He shrugged and began to climb up the vine until it ended. He smiled and petted the vine and it began to grow all the way up to the window. He resumed his climbing.

* * *

><p>Raizen was hunched over the paperwork and treaties that were backed up from 4 months ago. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He furrowed his brow and looked at the window. Standing up, he made his way over to it and looked down. His eyebrows shot up. "Youko?" The fox's head snapped up to him.<p>

"Toshin!" Youko grinned. "I was hoping it was you up here!"

"What would you have done if it weren't me?" Raizen asked. He reached his hand down and Youko grabbed it. He pulled the fox into the window and watched him walk past him and sit in front of the desk Raizen was sitting at. Raizen made his way back over to the desk and sat down. He stared at the fox. Youko shrugged and he looked down. "Youko what's wrong?" Youko looked at him and a sad frown.

"Kuronue and I are leaving Tourin tonight," Youko whispered and looked away. Raizen hummed.

"You don't want to leave?" Raizen asked. Youko shook his head. "Why is that?" Raizen's eyes widened when Youko looked at him with watery eyes.

"Bec-because I love you!" Youko whispered. He stood up and jumped over the desk and hugged Raizen. "I don't care if you say that I'm too young to know what love is! I do…and…I know we hardy know each other but…you're the only one that hasn't openly expressed your attraction towards me or that you wanted to have sex with me!" Raizen blinked as he stared down at the fox demon.

"Youko…."

"Before you say you're not interested, can I just request one thing?" Youko interrupted him. He looked up at Raizen and the Mazoku lord felt his heart skip a beat. "Make love to me!" Youko leaned up and pressed his lips to Raizen's. Raizen's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Lemon next chapter? Not sure if I can pull it off but if it's wanted, I will try to provide it! :D<em>


	8. I'ma Put you To Bed

MissTuffcy: Trying my best with this chapter. I'm sorry if the lemon is not that well written. And I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday weekend! :D

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

I'ma Put You To Bed

0000

After a moment of not getting a response, Youko pulled away and stared up at Raizen. "Toshin?" Youko whispered. Raizen stared into sadden golden eyes. "…please…?" Youko placed both his hands on his chest. Raizen gently took one of the smaller demon's hands. "Toshin…" Raizen brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. He reached up with his other hand and ran it through Youko's hair.

"You're the first in centuries to not fear me," Raizen said with a grin. Youko cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Why would anyone be so frightened by you? I know you seem very powerful but…You're really nice," Youko said with a smile. Raizen smirked inwardly. _Yeah. Nice._

"That's one thing I've never heard in my entire existence," Raizen said with a smirk. Youko chuckled. Raizen leaned down and kissed Youko briefly on the lips.

"I can't see why! You're too kind," Youko smiled. "You've saved my life twice already!" Youko nuzzled against Raizen's chest. Raizen smiled small as he stared down at the silver head of the small fox. "I heard…that Lord Raizen used to be a powerful, over-bearing lord that preyed on the few humans in Makai and often times went to the human world to eat them…" Raizen frowned. "Ironically he fell in love with a human but came back to the Makai and was stuck here. Apparently he had took a vow to not to eat humans until he saw her…which he never did…And for a while he went on random rampages and killed thousands of his people,"

"Youko…I…-"

"Would you do that?" Youko suddenly asked as he looked up a Raizen.

"Do what?"

"Make a vow and keep to it even if it kills you slowly?" Youko asked quietly. Raizen nodded. Youko smiled. "I would too…" Youko whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned against Raizen's chest. They sat like that in comfortable silence, Youko silently plotting and Raizen silently thinking. "When I was little, I'd hear some many tales of the three great kingdoms," Raizen looked down at Youko as he spoke.

"What were those tales?"

"They were mostly about the three lords: Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi," Youko said. "I always wanted to visit Alaric…I used to be afraid to visit Tourin but here I am," Youko chuckled. "And inside of the manor of the very lord I am frightened of,"

"You believe in the stories, then?" Raizen asked, a bit disappointed. Youko nodded.

"Only some of them…I really don't know what to believe…I have never seen any of the lords or met any of them so I'm not really sure if I can take the word of everyone else what they are like…" Youko shrugged. He looked up. "I would like to meet them one day…especially Raizen…I want to see for myself what he is really like," Raizen raised an eyebrow.

"Youko…I'm-" Raizen was cut off as Youko leaned up and kissed him.

"No more talk," Youko whispered with a light blush across his face. Raizen smirked small.

"Right…" He leaned down and captured Youko's lips in another kiss. The kiss grew heated as the two tangled their hands into each other's hair and Youko pressed closer to the older demon. Youko broke away from the kiss and Raizen instantly attacked his neck with kisses and nips. Youko gasped. He pulled at Raizen's hair and the older demon pulled away from his neck to look at him. Youko pushed him away and slid down off his lap to kneel in front of him. The fox demon blushed as he placed a hand on the obvious bulge in the demon lord's pants. He looked up at Raizen and could see that his eyes had seemed to darken with lust. He stared down at the cloth under his hand with a thoughtful gaze. He smiled a moment later before releasing Raizen's erection from his pants. Raizen hissed as the cold air hit his arousal.

Youko leaned forward and licked the head and he froze when he heard a groan come from Raizen. He looked up and Raizen licked his lips. Taking that as an encouragement, Youko leaned forward again and took the head of the engorged member in his mouth. Raizen grunted and tangled his hand in Youko's hair as the fox began to suckle on the tip as a babe would on its mother's tit. Youko took more of the length in his mouth until his nose brushed against the cloth of Raizen's pants. Raizen let out another low noise of pleasure as the fox came up and swirled the tip of his member with his tongue.

"I would ask you were you learned this from but I'm afraid I'd have to kill someone…" Raizen murmured lowly. Youko pulled up from his member but continued to stroke him slowly with both his hands. He looked up at Raizen and grinned with a small blush on his face.

"I…kind of walked in on someone pleasuring Kuronue…several times…" Youko mumbled. Raizen chuckled but groaned when the fox went back to sucking him off. Raizen looked up slowly when the door opened.

"Sir…I was just che-" The guard in the doorway froze as the demon lord glared at him. Suddenly, a vision of his death flashed in his mind. "I-I'm terribly sorry, my lord!" The demon bowed and rushed out the room. Raizen looked back down at Youko as the fox let Raizen's erection slip out of his mouth with a loud pop. He looked up when Raizen grabbed his hands and pulled him up from kneeling on the floor. He watched the demon lord tuck himself back in his pants than squeaked as he was lifted into his arms. He grinned.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable with fewer interruptions," Raizen mumbled. Youko chuckled and kissed Raizen on the neck.

"Lead the way, Toshin," Youko whispered in the demon's ear. Raizen gave a barely noticeable shudder as Youko began to lick his ear. His pace quickened until he got to his room. Opening the door and closing it behind him, he got to the bed with quick strides and laid the fox demon down gently on the bed. He crawled over him and just stared. Youko stared back up at him.

"You're beautiful…" Raizen mumbled. Youko smiled and reached his arms up to wrap around Raizen's neck.

"So are you!" Youko mumbled as he reached up and kissed Raizen on the corner of his mouth. Raizen grinned as he leaned down and captured Youko's mouth in a heated kiss. Raizen trailed one his hands up the fox's shirt to tweak a nipple. Youko gasped which allowed Raizen to plunge his tongue in the fox's open but willing mouth.

A few minutes later found both demons naked and wanting (even more so than what they started out). Raizen licked his lips as he raised the fox demon's legs to place on his shoulders. "W-Wait…" Youko stuttered. Raizen frowned. Thinking the fox was having second thoughts, he lowered his legs back on the bed. He frowned in confusion when the fox raised a hand to his head and pulled a seed out. He held the seed on his palm and the seed bloomed into a pink flower. He grabbed one of Raizen's hands and squeezed the flower until a light pink gel flowed out of the flower and onto the demon lord's fingers. "Th-this is my first time…and…I heard…it hurts if you're not properly prepared…." Youko mumbled lowly and looked away. Raizen's eyes widened slightly. He had his suspicions but to have them confirmed made him a bit excited and worried.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," Raizen whispered. Youko looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks…" Raizen rubbed the gel together in his hands and made sure his fingers were covered well. He leaned over and kissed Youko on the corner of his mouth than moved up to his ear.

"Turn and get on your hands and knees," Raizen whispered. Youko shivered and did as he was told. He gasped when he felt one of Raizen's fingers graze against his opening. He turned to look at the demon lord. He gasped when he felt Raizen push a finger inside.

"Feels…weird…" Youko whispered. Raizen looked at him and their eyes met.

"Trust me…It'll get better," Raizen grinned. Youko nodded. He bit his lip when another finger was added and the demon lord began to thrust his fingers in and out slowly. He added a third and Youko winced. He turned and buried his face into the pillows. Youko let out a muffled groan as Raizen rubbed brushed his prostate. Raizen grinned and spread his fingers out before pulling the digits away. Youko whined and wiggled his bottom in the air. Raizen chuckled before rubbing the remaining gel on his engorged member. He licked his lips as he positioned himself at the fox's entrance. He heard the fox gasp silently.

Youko whined in pain as Raizen began to push into him. He gripped the covers tightly and clenched his eyes closed. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, but it still hurt. He gave little gasps each time Raizen pulled out and pushed back in slowly. It wasn't until Raizen's cock brushed against his prostate again did the pace quickened and the fox voiced his pleasure louder. "T-Toshiiiin~" Youko whined as the pace quickened even more. Raizen growled lowly and he gripped the fox demon's hops tightly. He leaned over the fox's back as he continued to thrust into him and nibbled on his ear. "F-Faster…please…" Raizen grinned and nuzzled his face into the back his neck and did as was requested.

He felt the fox demon trembling ever so slightly so his pace slowed until he came to a complete stop. The fox was panted heavily under him. "W-Why did you s-stop?" The fox whimpered. Raizen chuckled. He pulled out of the fox demon and got a whine for the action. "N-Noo…"

"Don't worry," Raizen said with a grin. "I want this to last...as long as it can," Raizen twisted Youko around so he was lying on his back. The fox's face was flushed and his golden eyes seemed to be a shade darker from lust.

"P-Please…I need you…Toshin!" Youko whimpered. Raizen smiled as he positioned himself at the fox's entrance again. Youko gasped as he pushed in. "O-ohh…" Raizen grabbed the fox's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He took the fox's hands and into each of his and twined their fingers together. He pinned his hands to the side of him as he stared down at the writhing fox demon. "Oh…Inarii~!" Youko cried out as Raizen's thrust became harder and faster. "Ngh…ahh!"

"Are you enjoying yourself, little one?" Raizen asked. His reply was a loud groan.

"Yes!" Youko cried. Raizen's eyes closes as he felt himself get close to finishing. He could tell the fox was close too. He reached down and gripped the fox demon's dripping member and stroked it in time with his fast and hard thrusts. Youko cried out and arched his back at one particular hard thrust and came. Raizen gasped as the heat around his member tightened to almost painfully and he growled his completion. The grip he had on the fox's smaller hands tightened as he came. Youko's eyes widened as he felt Raizen release inside of him. He gasped and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for the few seconds the demon lord's climax lasted. With a satisfied sigh, he nearly collapsed on top of the fox. He pulled from out of the half asleep fox demon and laid next to him. Youko smiled almost drunkenly. "That was amazing…"

"Mhmm…" Raizen smiled. He watched as the fox trailed his hand down between his legs and brought it up with his fingers covered in Raizen's cum.

"You came so much…" Youko commented, seemingly distracted. Raizen's breath hitched as Youko licked it from his fingers. Youko looked at him and smiled. He moved closer to Raizen.

"Aren't you-" Raizen stopped himself. He didn't really want to remind Youko that he was supposed to be leaving.

"Hmm?" Youko asked as his eyes drifted close. "I need a…nice long nap…" He moved closer to Raizen. Raizen smiled and wrapped his arms around the small fox. "I…love you Toshin…" Youko yawned.

"I think I just may love you too…." Raizen mumbled. He stared off at the wall across from him. Raizen furrowed his brow and looked over at the door. "What do you want?" He called. The door opened slowly and a head popped in.

"M-My l-lord…S-Should I inform the kitchen staff to prepare breakfast for two?" The servant in the doorway asked. Raizen stared at him for a while before looking down at the sleeping fox demon.

"Yes," He answered.

"As you wish my lord Raizen," He bowed.

"One more thing," Raizen mumbled.

"Yes my lord?"

"I do not wish for anyone to refer to me as Raizen until I say so." Raizen said with a glare. The servant bowed again.

"Yes my lord," and with that the servant left. Raizen stared down at Youko as the fox demon snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm…Toshin…" He sighed. Raizen smiled and pulled the covers over them both.

* * *

><p><em>Sqee~? Update tonight? Maybe. Was the lemon good? If everyone reviews and agrees, there will be much more. (I MEAN MUCH, MUCH, MUCH MORE)sorry if I kinda made it seem like Youko's ears were on the side of his head. I actually changed everything because when I read over it I was all "The fuck…this doesn't make sense…his ears are on the top of his head" so yeah. Review please. :D<em>

_And yes…I was actually istening to that song "Put You To Bed" by 'J-Holiday' as I wrote this. At first it came on the radio and I was bopping my head and then I finally realized (after the song went off) that it was talking about sex. My cousin gave me a weird look and walked away because I yelled "THAT'S HOW I'LL WRITE MY LEMON" So yeah…I'm a weirdo…hehehe…Hhahha._

_Note: Some reason every time I write Yomi it turns backwards and says Imoy..._


	9. Farewell

MissTuffcy: hm…In such a dark mood but I don't want to start turning this story dark! D: So forgive me if something dark does slip in. I'm pouring all my dark energy and thoughts into my story **Weeping Darkness **which is an appropriate name for the story and my mood when I thought it up and wrote it :3. It is an YYH Fic that is Hiei & Kurama pairing.

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

Farewell

0000

Youko's eyes opened slowly. He whined when light suddenly flashed in his face. He closed his eyes but then snapped them back open when he looked out the window. _Sun? It's morning? _Youko began to panic. That's when he noticed the arm draped over his waist and the very naked body of someone spooning him. He blinked as what he did last night rushed back to him. He blushed darkly but smiled. He turned in the grip to stare into red eyes. He gasped slightly. "Toshin, you're awake!" Raizen smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Raizen asked. Youko snuggled closer to Raizen.

"Like a baby!" Youko cooed. Youko slipped out of the bed and stretched. He winced and held his hands to his lower back with a dark blush. "Ow…" Raizen smirked.

"What's wrong, love?" Raizen teasingly asked as he too stood from the bed. He walked around the bed to stand behind Youko and wrapped his arms around the smaller's chest and leaned down to kiss him on the temple.

"Nothing…" Youko mumbled.

"How about a soak in a hot bath?" Raizen asked. Youko looked up at him and nodded. "And breakfast to top it off?"

"Sounds yummy!" Youko said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Nghh…" Youko whined as he tightened his grip around Raizen's neck. They were soaking in the baths like Raizen suggested but couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Raizen ended up pressing the fox against the side of the large white basin with his erect member buried deep inside the small fox. He had one of Youko's legs wrapped around his waist and the other pressed against the small fox's chest. "T-Toooshii~in!" Youko gasped loudly as Raizen's pace quickened. "Ngghh- aah!" Youko cried out his completion and his claws dug in Raizen's upper back. Raizen growled his own completion and came deep inside the small fox. Youko and Raizen shared a kiss as Raizen slowly pulled out of the fox.<p>

"Hmmm…It seems this bath only made you need a bath even more," Raizen said with a smirk. Youko grinned tiredly and ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"Whose fault is that?" Youko teased gently. Raizen snickered as he took a sponge from the side of the basin.

"Turn around so I can wash your back," Raizen whispered. Youko smiled and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>"Nyaaaah~!" Youko squealed as he sat down at the table. "Never have I seen so much food in one place that was intended for me~" Youko swooned. "You spoil me!" Youko hugged himself with a large grin on his face. "Nice clothes, long hot bathes, comfortable bed, expensive creams, the list goes on~!" The servants around the dining hall chuckled at the over excited fox. They watched as their lord watched the fox demon blabber on with a small satisfied smile on his face.<p>

"You're very excitable," Raizen commented. Youko smiled as he took a bite of what Raizen had said was a common dish for breakfast from the human world – scrambled chicken eggs.

"Kuronue says the same thing all the time!" Youko said with a wide grin before it slowly disappeared into a frown. Raizen frowned and the servants around held their breath at the sudden change in mood of the two. _Who was this Kuronue person that the lord's mate keeps talking about?_ The very question everyone was thinking. "I have to see if he left or not…" Youko whispered. He looked up at Raizen. Raizen smiled knowingly though it was a small sad smile and he nodded. Youko smiled back and stood. He suddenly leaped over the table and tackled Raizen. Raizen barely managed to keep himself upright as he caught the flying fox projectile. He chuckled as Youko rained kisses over his face.

* * *

><p>Youko made his way straight to the blacksmith's smoky home. He coughed as he walked through the black smoke and in through the front door. There were a few people in there that turned their heads toward him. He recognized them as soldiers only because the tattoos under their eyes. He smiled weakly at them and they nodded to him and returned to talking to each other and comparing metals. Youko frowned as he looked around the small shop. He didn't see the blacksmith anywhere. He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Hiei. "Oh! Just the person I was looking for," Youko said with a smile.<p>

"You're here for that necklace his lordship had me make, huh?" Hiei asked. Youko furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What ne-"

"Come this way," Hiei said as he motioned towards the back. "I wasn't expecting you gracing the shop with your presence so sorry it's a bit dusty," Hiei said with a grin. Youko frowned in confusion but followed behind the fire demon. Hiei closed the door behind him and stared at Youko. "You know he is gone already, right?" Hiei watched the fox's ears droop.

"I had a feeling he was already…I was just hoping he hadn't…" Youko whispered.

"Well...He did leave something for you," Hiei said as he walked past Youko.

"What was that about the lord telling you to make something for me?"

"It wasn't a complete lie to get you back here," Hiei said with a snicker. "He actually did ask me to make you something but I'm not done." Hiei held up a silver chain and a ruby incrusted rose dangling from it. Youko's eyes widened as he stared at the bracelet.

"Wh-What…How…It's beautiful!" Youko cried. Hiei chuckled. He held out a letter and Youko took it and read it over. It was from Kuronue.

_Youko,_

_By the time you get this letter I'm probably far off from Tourin. I know you're probably ready to be-head me for leaving you but I actually believe you'll be happier there with "Toshin" – Raizen when you finally open those damn eyes of yours and stop being so damn gullible. I think you'll be happier living there with someone you love. _

_Your idiotic bat, _

_Kuronue _

_p.s. I got Hiei to make a bracelet for you. I couldn't afford a necklace because of your damn bar tab! Anyway, don't lose it and never take it off! I got an identical one made from the sapphire gem you had._

Youko had tears in his eyes. "That stupid bat left me!" Youko cried. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"But don't you want to live with this so called one you love?"

"Bu-But Kuronue is-" Youko plopped down on the chair behind him and sniffled. "He's my friend! He should be here too!" Youko glared at the floor. Hiei sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what exactly your history is with Kuronue, but I can tell you he-"

"Stupid bat!" Youko cried again, shaking his head. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked over to Youko and grabbed his arm and slipped the bracelet on. He helped the fox up and shook his head. The white silk the fox was currently wearing was now dirtied black because of the soot on the chair he had sat in.

"Hey! Wipe your face," Hiei commanded. "I don't want those fools to think I did anything to you!" Hiei growled. Youko sniffled and wiped his eyes. "He did say he'd come back to visit, so stop your sniffling," Youko nodded silently. Hiei grinned as Youko put the letter away.

"Thank you Hiei…" Youko whispered.

"Don't men-" Hiei froze as the fox pecked him on the cheek. He slapped a hand to his cheek and blushed darkly as he watched the fox saunter out of the room. "Geez… Where do I get one of those?"


	10. Worse Way To Find Out

MissTuffcy: Ugh…Life sucks :3… Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. And sorry it is so short. . Anything else added to this chapter would have made me become stuck. :P

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

Worst Way To Find Out

0000

_Sigh._

Raizen's eye twitched but he continued to write and read the scrolls set in front of him.

_Siiiiigh~_

Raizen's eye twitched again.

_Sigh_

Raizen slowly looked up at the fox across the room from him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he regarded the upside down fox laying on the couch. They'd been together for 4 months now, mated for three days. "What is it, love?" Raizen placed the feather pen down and folded his hands.

"I'm bored…" Youko grumbled. He flipped his feet forward until they landed on the ground and he rolled off the couch. Raizen sighed as the fox walked over to the desk and sat on it.

"I cannot entertain you right now, Youko. When I finish up-"

"You're always so busy," Youko whined. He hopped off the desk and crossed his arms and glared at Raizen.

"I'm sorry love, but I must attend to these-" Raizen was cut off when Youko snatched a scroll from Raizen's desk. "Youko-!"

"These are for Raizen…Why are you doing all his work?" Youko asked with a frown. "Is he that lazy that he has to push it off on one of his soldiers?"

"Youko…" Raizen took a deep calming breath. Youko looked at him with a frown. "You should-"

"I know it's wrong to talk bad about him because I've neither seen nor talked to him," Youko said with a shrug. "But his work is keeping you occupied and now you're too busy to pay me any mind!" The fox had started whining again. Raizen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Youko…"

"All you do is work!" Youko pouted and crossed his arms.

"I have to take care of a whole king-"

"No~! You have to take care of _me!"_ Youko cried. "Raizen is supposed to take of everything else!"

"Youko-"

"Don't Youko me!" Youko growled. "Stop neglecting me! You can ignore those scrolls for one measly second!"

"Youko, I can't just drop everything and cater to you! I have to run a whol-"

"You don't have to nothing!" Youko hissed. "You're a soldier and it's Raizen-" Raizen glared at Youko.

"Goddammit, would you shut the hell up and let me finish!" Raizen snapped, fed up with the fox's constant whining and screaming. Youko's eyes widened as Raizen stood and slammed his fists into the desk. "You've done nothing but whine and scream at me these past few weeks! You're starting to act like a child! It feels to me like I'm not mated at all but a parent to a spoiled little brat! It _is _my job to take care of the palace. It _is _my job to take care of the citizens. It _is _my job to handle political affairs. _I__t is my job _to handle all of Raizen's business because I _am _Raizen!" Youko's eyes widened even more if that were possible.

"Wh-wha-" There was silence in the room. There was silence outside of the room. It seemed like time froze as the two stared at each other. Raizen's eyes widened slightly as realization of what he'd just said smacked him like a ton of bricks.

"Youko-"

"You really think that way about me?" Youko whispered quietly with a frown.

"Youko…I didn't mean it-"

"And you lied to me…." Youko closed his eyes briefly before turning and walking towards the door.

"Youko wait-" Youko opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Raizen sighed and slowly sank back in the chair.

"Fuck…" He cursed and placed his head in his hands.

"My lord," Raizen slowly brought his gaze up to the maid standing in the doorway. "If I may speak freely...?" She had a tray of tea with two tea cups.

"Speak," Raizen sighed.

"I…" She brought her gaze down to the floor. "Just give him a little time to…adjust to the news…I'm sure he will be okay…he really loves you…" She whispered. She looked back up at the demon lord who gave her a small nod.

* * *

><p><em>Review please? :3<em>


	11. One After Another

MissTuffcy: Ahh…Sorry that this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but as I said the last chapter: adding anything more would have made me stuck. I will strive for 3k+ words next chapter!

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

One After Another

0000

Raizen massaged his temples as he stared blankly down at the scroll in front of him. He'd been staring at this scroll in particular for awhile. It wasn't necessarily because it was interesting. It was more because the demon lord could not concentrate long enough to get past the first sentence. His mind was occupied with worry over his mate who was MIA as of now. He'd taken a brief break to search out his mate to talk with him. His first thought was to look in the bedroom. He wasn't there. Then he checked the library, again he could not find the fox. He looked the bath chambers, the hot springs under the castle, the garden…holes around the castle. He couldn't find his mate anywhere. He couldn't just up and search the whole town by his self because 1: It'd take up too much time because the city was quite large. 2: he still needed to finish up at least 10 more scrolls so he wouldn't be so backed up in work. He sighed and dropped his down. "My lord…" Raizen slowly looked up to the man standing the doorway. Raizen sighed.

"Hokushin…"

"My lord," Hokushin bowed and entered the room. Closing the door behind him he walked towards the desk before bowing again. "I would like to volunteer myself and others to search for your mate." Raizen frowned.

"What makes you think I needed your help?" Hokushin's gaze snapped up and his eyes widened slightly.

"I-I just thought since you were busy and such….that you…and because…well…" Raizen snorted a laugh at the stuttering demon.

"I accept," Raizen said. Hokushin bowed again.

"I shall gather a search party immediately."

* * *

><p>The first thing that was done by Hokushin was split up a group of soldiers into 6 different search parties. The search parties would be separated into the 6 different districts. The North, South, East, and West districts, The Shopping district, and the Fighter district. Hokushin's own party took the shopping district. "Alright, guys," Hokushin sighed. "Let's split," With that the group of guards split up in to the different shops. Hokushin made his way into the Dragon's Keep which happened to be the blacksmith and forager's house and shop. He entered the smoky hut.<p>

"Welcome to the Dragon's Keep, what can I do for you today?" The person who had spoke had his back towards Hokshin and was polishing a sword.

"I'm looking for someone really important," Hokushin said with a frown. The black haired man turned and smirked.

"Hn…You're looking for Youko aren't you? What did he do to have the whole lot of the city looking for him?" Hokushin frowned.

"If you must know, there was some type of misunderstanding between the lord and his mate," Hokushin huffed and crossed his arms. Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"You have no idea what happened, do you?" Hokushin glared at him as Hiei smirked. "Well, I do,"

"Then you know where his lordship's mate is," It wasn't a question.

"Even if I told you, it'd make no difference," Hiei shrugged. Hokushin glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you where he was and you found him, what would you do?"

"I shall bring him back to the keep to his lordship,"

"What if he doesn't wish to go?"

"I shall force him b-"

"What will forcing him accomplish?" Hiei placed the sword in his hand down and leaned against the counter he stood behind. "I may not know much about relationships, but I know for a fact if someone forced me anywhere I did not wish to go, I will hate everyone involved,"

"I…" Hokushin frowned. There was silence. Hiei chuckled.

"He was here earlier. He was really irritated but he left right after he vented a bit. He said he was heading to The Pub for a drink. He's most likely still there. If not, there is a creek in the forest west from here. He's probably there,"

"Thank you," Hokushin reached into his robes and produced a pouch of gold.

"Keep your money. Just make sure the fox is okay and be wary of plants around where he is," Hiei said with a smirk and walked to the back. Hokushin blinked. He put the pouch back and frowned. He walked out of the house and sighed. He looked down the road at The Pub and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Hokushin would never understand how anyone could stand being in a place that smelled so strongly of alcohol. He had never had a reason o venture into The Pub until now. He swept his eyes over the crowd of laughing guards and drunken random citizens and tourists. "Yo baldy!" Hokushin's gaze snapped to the one who had yelled that. His eyes narrowed.<p>

"Why aren't you on duty?" He snapped.

"Cos today is my day off… The real question is what the hell ya doing in here?" The man laughed. "Never thought I'd ever see you step foot in The Pub. The men and women around him laughed.

"If you must know, I'm on an important mission for Lord Raizen," Hokushin frowned. "Have you seen his lordship's mate in here?"

"Yah! Actually he left a couple minutes ago," The man said with a shrug. "He looked kinda down. What happened?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. Carry on," Hokushin nodded and left. He stepped outside and frowned as his party stood in front of him with frowns of their own.

"We've checked nearly every shop and house in this district," That happened to be Seitei. Hokushin regarded the other monk with a frown.

"I still don't understand how the lord could fall in love with such an impudent child," Touou growled. Hokushin glared at him.

"Don't disrespect his lordship's mate," Hokushin snapped. "We must find him. I have an idea of where he may be but I do not need all of you accompanying me. I need you all to meet up with the rest of the search parties that went to the other districts and tell them to go back to the castle and wait for farther instructions."

"Certainly," Seitei said with a nod. He motioned for the rest of the party to follow him. All but Touou followed him. Touou was glaring at Hokushin.

"I am going with you and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind," He snapped before Hokushin could open his mouth. Hokushin sighed heavily.

"Fine," He led Touou back to the Dragon's Keep.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Keep, how may I…" Hiei trailed off as he raised an eyebrow. "You're back. I take it he wasn't at neither locations?" Touou frowned as he looked between Hokushin and Hiei.

"Actually I've only checked on place. I need your guidance to look in the second place." Hokushin said. Hiei glared at him.

"Why do you need me to lead you? I told you where it was….besides I can't just leave my shop unattended," Hiei crossed his arms.

"I assure we'll compensate on whatever profits you may miss," Hokushin said with a bow. Touou narrowed his eyes at the small demon in front of them. Hiei took a minute to consider Hokushin's words.

"Alright," Hiei said with a nod. Hokushin nodded.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Hiei had led them through the forest. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at Hokushin and Touou. Holding out his hand, he said: "My money?" Hokushin sighed and handed Hiei and pouch of money. "Now leave and get Raizen," Hokushin glared at Hiei.<p>

"What? You-"

"I said I would lead you here. I also said it wouldn't be wise for you to speak with him. If it is between Lord Raizen and Youko, then they should be the ones talking to each other. Since you know how to get here, you can lead him over here," Hiei shrugged.

"It is not wise for us to leave his lordship's mate out here alone while we know he is here," Hokushin said with a frown. Hiei snorted a laugh.

"I'll stay here and talk a bit of sense into the fox…but don't underestimate him. He may be young but from the tales I've heard from a friend of mines, I know he is anything but harmless," Hiei smirked. Touou frowned.

"Fine. Let us get the lord," Touou said and turned away. Hokushin stared at Hiei for a moment before turning and walking after Touou. Hiei sighed and turned back towards the sound of water. He walked through the thick bushes and came upon a tree sitting in the middle of the flowing water.

"Youko," Hiei mumbled. Hiei looked up the tree and saw Youko sitting upon a branch and staring blankly ahead of him. Hiei jumped up into the tree and sat next to Youko. "Talk to me: What is so bad about it?"

"I told you already!" Youko exclaimed. He glared at Hiei. "He lied to me!"

"But aren't you used to lies? Being a thief and all,"

"I deceive those I do not know! I do not lie to those I care about! I also do not like when those I care about lie to me!" Youko growled. Hiei shook his head.

"If you had known from the start that he was Raizen, would you have approached him?" Hiei asked. Youko was silent. "You know the stories, I'm sure…. Raizen was probably sick – scratch that – I am _sure _Raizen is tired of most of the false stories surrounding him. Here you are: a beautiful fox demon who has no idea who he is. That guarantees anything you felt for him was real," Hiei crossed his arms. Youko glanced at the fire demon as he closed his eyes and looked down. "You know that one story about Raizen falling in love with a human was not false. It is true. He was so taken by her for the fact she did not care that he was a demon and she was nowhere near close to fearing him. You came along and awakened those feelings inside him.

"You should be happy you caught the sight of such a cold demon. Cold not because of his attitude but because he's so closed off and reserved." Hiei looked up when his speech was met with silence. He stared at the fox that stared at him.

"Why do I have a feeling this is the most you've ever spoken?" Youko asked silently. Hiei scowled.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you!" Hiei growled while Youko chuckled.

"I guess I see your point…" Youko whispered and looked down. He swung his feet absently. "But he called me a child…he said he feels more like a parent to me then a mate…." Youko looked up at Hiei. He was startled when Hiei plucked him in the nose. He furrowed his brow in confusion and held his nose. "Why did you do that?" He whined. Hiei smirked.

"Because you do come off as being a big baby sometimes," Hiei snickered. His face grew serious for a minute. "And you've been much more so lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Youko snapped. "And if another person asks me that same damn question, I will show them how I feed my plants!" Youko hissed. Hiei smirked.

"Are you okay?"

"I see why you're friends with Kuronue," Youko said as he looked Hiei over warily. Hiei laughed. Youko chuckled lowly with him. Someone clearing their throat softly brought their attention to Raizen who leaned against a tree. Hiei looked at Youko and patted his head.

"Don't forget you're always welcomed at the Dragon's Keep," Hiei said with a smirk. He jumped down out of the tree and walked towards Raizen. He nodded his head and handed something to the demon lord. "Now is good as any time to give him that," With that said, Hiei left. Raizen made his way to the tree Youko was in.

"Take a walk with me?" Raizen asked. Youko looked down at him for awhile before nodding in agreement. He hopped down into Raizen's arms and Raizen sat him down on the ground. He wrapped his arm around Youko and led him from the middle of the small stream to the stones that lay as a walking path along the stream.

Sometime past between the two in silence as they enjoyed the smell of the fresh water, the fresh air, and the plants. "I apologize for what I said earlier today," Raizen mumbled. He looked at Youko who looked up at him.

"I forgive you…I have been a little bitchy lately…." Youko mumbled.

"I wonder why that is," Raizen said with a frown.

"I don't know…I've been irritated with you not being with me! " Youko huffed and crossed his arms. "Then you tell me you're Raizen and…I don't know…I just…. Ack!" Raizen smiled small and looked ahead of them.

"I understand this is probably a lot to take in…"

"You think?" Youko snapped, glaring at Raizen. "After all the things I said to you about Raizen….well you… you never said anything…why?"

"I thought if you knew that I was Raizen…you'd look at me differently…" Raizen mumbled. Youko was silent. Raizen looked down at him to see the fox staring at him still. They stopped walking and continued to stare at one another. Youko sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess I can see why…you never said anything…" Youko mumbled.

"Believe me, I've tried…" They were silent. "Let's head back…I'm sure you're hungry and want a nice long bath," Youko smiled and allowed Raizen to turn them around and walk the way they came.

* * *

><p><em>Review please :3<em>


	12. Looks Can Be Deceiving

MissTuffcy: I have to say I don't like the lack of action I got going here! Youko has shown enough of his powers for my liking! Raizen neither~! Sorry guys! You'll know why I'm saying that in a sec. x3

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

Looks Can Be Deceiving

0000

Touou idly walked down the hall. He had a deep frown on his face and his arms were crossed almost angrily. He stopped suddenly in front of the door he knew to be his lord's. He thought he had heard a grunt of pain. His eyes widened when heard a whine that sounded like it belonged to the lord's mate. _Could they be in trouble? I must act!_ With that thought, he turned towards the door and grabbed the door handle. Before he could fling the door open, he heard a deep menacing growl from the other side of the door.

"You open that fucking door and I'll kill you!" That voice was unmistakably Raizen's.

"M-My Lo-"

"Get away from the door!"

"Toshiiiin~" Touou's eyes widened as realization of what they were doing dawned on him.

"My sincerest apologizes my lords!" Touou's face had become as bright a tomato as he flew down the hall. He pushed past Seitei and Hokushin in his mad dash to get away.

"Touou!" Hokushin called. The monk ignored him and dashed around the corner of the hall. Seitei blinked in confusion. They looked down the hall to see if they could see what the other monk was running from but couldn't find anything.

"I wonder what has him so spooked," Seitei frowned worriedly. Hokushin just shrugged as they continued down the hall. They both blinked when they stopped in front of the lord's bedroom.

"Keep walking or I'll make you wish for death!" The two monks jumped at the roar from behind the door. They, too, dashed down the hall way from the lord's quarters.

"Maybe we should warn the help to stay clear of the lord's…hall…." Seitei mumbled. Hokushin nodded.

"Best not allow blood to be sprayed,"

"Think that's what spooked Touou?" Seitei asked.

"I am most certain that is why he was running away," Hokushin said with another nod. Seitei shuddered.

* * *

><p>Youko smiled happily as he walked down the hall with a little bounce (or should we say limp) in his step. He was dressed in a fresh set of clothes. It was exactly styled like his old cotton garb but it was made of silk, the tunic was yellow with black trim, the pants were black, the obi was black, and his slipper shoes were black. Raizen was following behind him with a small smirk on his lips. They stopped in front of Raizen's office. Raizen leaned down while Youko stood slightly on the tips of his toes and they shared a quick kiss. With that, Raizen entered the office and Youko continued down the hall towards the kitchen. "Ahhh!" Youko frowned as he walked into…a giant mess. He looked around at the frantic help running around trying to clean up the kitchen.<p>

"What are you doing in here? Kitchen staff only!" Someone yelled. Youko blinked as he was turned and pushed out of the kitchen.

"But-!"

"But no-"

"JIRO!" Someone screeched. "What are you doing to his lordship's mate?" The man that had been pushing him stopped dead.

"Wh-what?" Jiro stepped away from Youko who frowned up at him. "B-But this is…this is….he's a…." the man stuttered.

"I'm a what?" Youko narrowed his eyes up at the man.

"What is going _on _in here?" A loud voice bellowed.

"Cook!" Youko squealed happily as he saw the large demon trudge in the room. He placed his hands on his hips and his face glowed red in fury.

"What have you done to my kitchen, you mongrels?" Cook yelled angrily.

"Jiro!" They all shouted and pointed at the pale demon standing in front of Youko.

"Boy, if you weren't my nephew, I'd kill you!" Cook yelled. He blinked and looked past Jiro at Youko who was staring at him in shock. "Ah! My Lord Youko….I wish you hadn't had to see all this," The short, fat demon made his way over to Youko and smiled.

"Uh…" Youko blinked.

"What can I get for you, my lord?" Cook smiled.

"I…Um…I don't remember what I came here for…" Youko grumbled. He perked up slightly as he remembered. "I need you to make me a sandwich!" Cook smiled.

"Sure what kind?"

"What kind does Toshin eat?" Youko asked. Everyone in the room froze. Youko frowned as they all stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Uh…My lord…your mate…doesn't really _eat _anymore…." Someone said. Youko narrowed his eyes.

"You make him a sandwich," Youko hissed. "And give him a message from me! If he doesn't eat it I'll shove it down his throat!" Youko huffed and turned he walked a couple of paces before looking over his shoulder at the shocked faces that stared at him. "Have a nice day!" And he left.

"Hm….He's adorable but intimidating at the same time," Jiro said. They all looked at him.

"You better not say that around Lord Raizen. He'll kill you for checking out his mate!" Cook hissed. Jiro shrugged.

* * *

><p>Youko walked through the front gates of the castle grounds and sighed. He walked through the Central District also known at the Fighter's District. There was a large square in the middle of the area that usually housed friendly sparring matches between soldiers that all who wanted to could attend. The only rule was not to stand too close to the arena or risk being be-headed on the slight chance the fighters moved from the center of the arena. Youko had yet to watch a match. Shaking his head, he walked farther into the city heading to the Shopping District of Tourin. His destination was the Dragon's Keep. "Hiei!" He called as he walked into the blacksmith's hut. The few patrons (all who looked to be tourists since they did not don the traditional clothing of Tourin which consisted of simple kimono with a long skirt over top for females and cotton or sometimes leather tunic and pants for males). They all were staring at him with an almost hungry look in their eyes. He shuddered slightly.<p>

"Ahh! Good evening, my lord," Hiei smiled. "What can I do for you today?" He frowned slightly. "Did Lord Raizen not give you your present? I don't see it on you," Hiei crossed his arms. Both Youko and Hiei took noticed of the patron's reaction to hearing Youko was the mate of the lord of Tourin. They were both shocked and slightly afraid. Youko shook his head.

"I guess he forgot," Youko smirked. "He was a bit too occupied to think clearly after all." Hiei burst into laughter.

"I should have known," He said with a smirk.

"But I do need a favor of you!" Youko said with a smile. "Can you make a necklace out of the rose bracelet?" Youko held his arm out.

"Sure can," Hiei said as he undid the clasp of the bracelet. "I'll get right on it. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you," Hiei walked towards the back and Youko stayed standing in front of the counter rocking from the balls of his heel to the tips of his toes. He stopped when someone stepped next to him. He looked up at the tall demon that had stepped next to him with his eyes widened. He looked to have easily been able to tower Raizen. He stood easily at about 9 feet. He had yellowish skin and black hair styled in a crew cut. He was wearing sharp, black sunglasses and an olive green trench coat and matching pants. The man's head tilted down slightly and Youko's fur stood on ends and he quickly turned his gaze away from the intimidating man that radiated with so much power. He silently begged Hiei to hurry up.

"Is the blacksmith here?" The man spoke and Youko literally jumped. Youko looked up at the man that seemed to be looking down at him. Youko shakily nodded. The man nodded slightly before his head straightened. Youko let out a small breath. That's when he noticed he was the only one standing the shop. He furrowed his brow and looked around the empty shop. Hiei came back.

"I am finished with that necklace, Lord Y-" Hiei stopped as he took noticed of the tall intimidating man. "Welcome to the Dragon's Keep, how may I help you?" Hiei handed the necklace to Youko.

"Thank you," Youko said and bowed slightly to Hiei. Hiei smiled at him. "How much do I owe you?"

"Non-sense, it's free of charge," Hiei smirked. He turned his gaze back to the other customer. Youko looked at the man warily. All he wanted to do was high-tail out of there but he was also curious about this man and he didn't really feel good about leaving Hiei all alone with him even though he knew the blacksmith has probably dealt with far worse before they even met each other. The man pulled a large whitened bone out of his trench coat - _How the hell did he fit that in there? _Youko thought to himself – and placed it on the counter in front of Hiei.

"Think you can make a pair of knuckles out that?" The man asked. Hiei raised an eyebrow as he looked over the large bone.

"How in the hell did you fit that in your coat?" Hiei asked Youko's silent question. He picked up the bone with only a little difficulty and looked it over. "I believe I can….give me about….hmmm…2 days at most," Hiei looked up at the man.

"Is there a place I can stay?" The man asked. Hiei nodded.

"You can head over to the Koorime's Cradle. My sister owns that Inn."

"You have a sister?" Youko asked bringing both men's attention to him. He blushed lightly as the two regarded him. It seemed like they had forgotten he was even there.

"Yeah. Her name is Yukina," Hiei said with a grin. Youko smiled widely.

"I want to meet her!"

"You know where the Koorime's Cradle is?" Youko nodded. "Then you can show our friend here the way?" Both Youko and Hiei looked at the tall man. Youko shuddered. The man had been staring at him this whole time.

"Uh…Sure," Youko smiled weakly. Hiei frowned.

"I'd do it myself but I can't leave the shop unattended." Hiei sounded remorseful. Youko looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be back later," Youko said with a smile that said _we're talking later. _Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Sure" He responded which meant…eh…sure….

* * *

><p>Youko walked from the Dragon's Keep with the mysterious man following a few paces behind him. It was odd that the streets weren't as busy as they were earlier. Youko glanced to the side at the man and frowned. Was it because of him?<p>

They reached Koorime's Cradle and stepped in. There was a blue haired woman behind the counter that Youko had never noticed before. "Hi!" Youko called. The woman looked up and her red eyes lit up with warmth.

"Hello there, Lord Youko. What a wonderful surprise!" She said with a smile. "What has occurred to have you grace my Inn with your presence?"

"I wanted to meet you!" Youko said with a smile. The woman's eyes widened.

"You wanted to meet me?" She gasped.

"You're Yukina right? Hiei's sister?" She smiled brilliantly.

"Oh! Yes! You know my brother?" Youko nodded. Youko jumped as the man behind him spoke up.

"Excuse me….I do not mean to interrupt your talk, but may I buy a room?" The man said. Youko stepped away from the counter and allowed the man to walk over to Yukina. After Yukina gave him the key to the room, she turned to look at Youko with a frown.

"Who is that?" She whispered. Youko shrugged.

"He literally just appeared in Hiei's shop today. He's going to be here for awhile, though, since he ordered something and Hiei said it'll take a few days for him to finish up." Youko whispered back. Yukina nodded.

"I sure do hope he is no trouble…" She whispered. Youko smiled.

"Well, I better go!" Youko said and waved to Yukina. Yukina waved back.

"Come and visit sometimes!" She said with a warm smile. Youko grinned at her.

"Will do!"

* * *

><p>Youko again walked from the Dragon's Keep. After he had came from Yukina he had spoken to Hiei. He looked up at the darkening sky. "I guess I can head home now," Youko mumbled. He shrugged and made his way through the Shopping district. He frowned as he saw a crowd in the middle of Central District. That only meant there was a fight happening. Youko quickly made his way through the crowd. He got a few curses and yells at him which told him the crowd was mostly made of either drunk citizens and or drunk tourists. Youko gasped as he came upon the bloody fight that had happened to take place. It was with a large red-skinned, red-haired ogre that wore a grass skirt and nothing else. He wielded a bloody axe and laughed. "Who's next?" He cried as the bloody demon in front of him helpless crawled away from the arena. Youko's eyes widened as the ogre pointed at him. "You! Pretty Fox!"<p>

"WhatWhoWhereWhen? Me?" Youko squeaked all in one breath. The red ogre grinned devilishly and stalked over to him. Youko was getting ready to turn and high-tail out of there but someone grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him up on the arena stage. "Wah~! No!" Youko yelled. The red ogre grinned.

"Once you step foot on the Arena ring, no one steps out until blood is spilled and a winner is named!" The red ogre shouted.

"I JUST got their clothes today!" Youko whined. "I don't want to get ogre blood all over it!" The crowd 'oo'ed. The red ogre laughed.

"You think you're going to kill me?"

"No I think Toshin is going to kill you if you don't stop," Youko said with a shrug.

"Toshin?"

"Raizen," Youko huffed. The red ogre laughed.

"Like he could do anything about it!" The crowd was oddly silent. The ogre frowned and looked around but noticed the shocked faces of the crowd looking past him. He blinked and turned and his eyes widened. Raizen stood there with a blank face and his arms crossed. On one side of him was a busty woman with yellow eyes and lime green hair pulled back into a long pony tail. She was wearing blue skintight pants under a deep purple leotard, with a long orange sash around her waist with arm warmers that extend past her elbows that matched her leotard. She was punching her fist into her knuckle with a blood-thirsty grin on her face. On the other side of him was a large demon with brown hair, red skin, two small horns on his head, and a goatee beard. He wore a simple white tank top and blackish-bluish jeans. "Let me get a piece of this bastard!" The green haired female said with a snicker.

"R-R-R-Raizen!" The ogre cried.

"HEY! That's _Lord _Raizen to you, fuck-head!" She yelled, pointing a finger.

"Easy Kokou!" The large demon on Raizen's other side said.

"Shut up before I bite you again, Enki!" She growled. She crossed her arms and glared at the ogre in front of them. Everyone in the crowds scrambled away. The red ogre bowed lowly and was literally kissing the floor. "Why the hell are you threatening Raizen's mate?"

"I apo-apologize! I had no idea the fox was your mate! Honestly!" The ogre cried. Youko frowned at the man and walked over to him.

"You sure know how to pick the soft…ones…" Kokou trailed off as she watched Youko literally step on the ogre's head to get o Raizen.

"Toshin!" Youko launched himself at Raizen and the demon lord grunted as he caught the fox projectile.

"Never mind…" Kokou snickered.

* * *

><p>Raizen, Enki, Youko, and Kokou sat around the table in one of Raizen's private sitting rooms. They were idly chatting as they sipped away on tea. Kokou had just finished talking about one of her brutal fights on the way there. "Wow! You must be really strong to have fought off so many A-Class demons!" Youko exclaimed.<p>

"Honey, I try not to brag but I am an S-Class demon," Kokou said with a smirk. Youko's eyes widened. He looked at Raizen.

"Are you an S-Class demon too?" Youko asked. Raizen smirked and nodded. Youko looked next to Enki who also gave a nod. "What about those monks! Touou, Seitei, and Hokushin! The ones that seem to always get in the way of things," Youko grumbled something lowly to himself and Kokou smirked.

"I like this kid," She laughed. "Everyone in Tourin is rather strong! Even the citizens are strong! I'd place the weakest citizen at a lower B-Class. The soldiers here in Tourin range from Upper B-Class to Upper A-Class," She grinned.

"Wow," Youko whispered. _And Kuronue wanted to hit this place? What the hell was he on when he thought of that plan? _Youko shuddered. Kokou stood and stretched. Enki stood as well.

"Well, it was a nice visit but I think we should get going!" Kokou said.

"It was nice chatting with you, Raizen," Enki said with a grin. "Nice meeting you Youko,"

"Yeah! It was great meeting you, Youko!" Kokou smirked. "We'll be back soon enough!"

"We'll be waiting for that visit," Raizen said with a small smirk of his own. Kokou and Enki bid the two farewell. Youko sighed as he leaned against Raizen sleepily. Raizen wrapped an arm around Youko with a thoughtful frown across his face. Youko looked up at him with a frown.

"I-"

"Something is bothering you," Raizen said. "What is it?"

"Um…Its-" Youko stopped when Raizen's eyes narrowed slightly. Youko sighed. "Fine…I saw this weird guy today at the Dragon's Keep."

"Really…? What'd he look like?"

"He was like…really really tall! Like taller than you tall! And he was really, really muscular! Like more muscular than you! And he…was really scary!" Youko shuddered as he recalled the strange man. "I can say that he'll be here for a couple days considering he placed an order with Hiei that'll take that long…."

"What did he order?" Raizen asked as he stood and pulled Youko up with him. He lifted the fox demon up into his arms and listened to the fox talk about what the strange man had ordered and what he and Yukina spoke about.

"The strangest thing is I can't tell whether he is a demon or a human!" Youko exclaimed. "I mean…he's as tall as demon but he…that's the only thing that feels…demonic of him…he simply looks like a very tall human!" Youko exclaimed as Raizen helped him out of his silk clothing and into some soft cotton pajamas.

"Uh-huh," Raizen answered absently.

"I was going to go to Koorime's Cradle again tomorrow to see if Yukina has seen him do anything…well weird! I mean…I just this….feeling that something bad is going to happen…I just can't shake it…" Youko mumbled as he laid back against the fluffy pillows and watched as Raizen slipped into the bed next to him.

"Hm…I have that feeling as well…." Raizen mumbled. "That is why I do not wish you to leave the palace alone," Raizen kissed Youko on the temple. The fox looked at him with a frown.

"I'll only agree to this if you let me choose who comes with me! I refuse to have Hokushin, Touou or Seitei follow me around…again!" Youko hissed. Raizen raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Well…if you have ONE of them follow me ALL THREE somehow end up with me! They constant bicker and Touou hates Hiei and won't let me step foot in the Dragon's Keep without throwing a bitch-fit. Seitei is too happy for my liking…I insult him and he smiles and agrees! Hokushin is worse than Touou! He won't let me go into The Pub. He keeps spewing some non-sense about me being too young! I say fuck him and fuck them all!" Youko was panting after his little rant. Raizen's eyes had widened. He blinked.

"Hm…I don't think I've ever seen this side of Youko," Raizen teased.

"Don't let my looks fool ya! You'll be like that bastard that touched my ass," Youko grumbled. Raizen's expression darkened.

"What?" Youko noticed his mistake and he bit his lip.

"Well… It happened when I was on my way to see Hiei…The guy and his friends…you know…were trying to get in my pants…" Youko's expression turned to anger. "They thought I was a whore!" He growled but then shook his head as he looked at Raizen's expression that hadn't changed from its darkened look.

"Who were these people?" Raizen barely contained the growl that was bubbling up in the back of his throat.

"Well…they're dead now," Youko said with a weak smirk. "I stabbed the guy who touched me and….we just so happened to be in front of Dragon's Keep and Hiei finished the other ones off!"

"He should have allowed me to kill them," Raizen growled. Youko sweat-dropped.

"It's okay now! They learned their lesson!" Youko said. Raizen pulled Youko to him with another low growl.

"No one should put their hands on what's mine," Raizen growled lowly in Youko's ear. Youko's ear twitched as the warm breath of his mate blew on his ear.

"Toshin…." Youko whimpered as Raizen nibbled on his ear.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! Like I promised: over 3 k words! Hehe! ^.^ I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to love Kokou~! She kind of reminds me of Shizuru. But just in case anyone is getting a bit confused: None of the characters I've introduced so far are OCs. They are all a part of the animemanga…. Except those from Cirala. And that Kai person that never made a real appearance._


	13. When A Canine Bares Its Teeth

MissTuffcy: For the sake of this chapter, I must warn you I have added an OC. :o You may be familiar with him though, hehehe…

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

When A Canine Bares Its Teeth…

0000

Youko, donning a silver kimono with the swinging sleeves and silver slippers to match, walked down the hall quietly with a deep frown as he made his way towards the gardens. He sighed once he stepped foot in the area filled with so many vibrate and lively flowers. Looking around, he frowned slightly before making his way deeper into the garden until he found what he was looking for – or more correctly _who _he was looking for. The person he had been seeking out was a fox demon and like him the fox had silver hair and golden eyes; however, this fox demon in particular was slightly taller than him and his hair was much longer. The fox demon's hair brushed against his middle back even though his hair was up in a high pony-tail. He was currently wearing a kimono similar to Youko's but his had purple flowers all over them. He was currently leaned over whispering and softly brushing his fingers against the petals of a flower.

"Kurouko," Youko said softly. The fox stood up straight and turned to regard Youko. The two forelocks that weren't captured by the black bow that held his hair up fell over his shoulder. The fox plucked the piece of grass out of his mouth and stared at Youko. "Do you mind accompanying me into town today?" Kurouko shrugged. Youko smiled at him. "Thank you," Youko turned and led the fox demon out of the garden. Youko looked over at the silent fox demon that followed him. The slightly taller fox had been in Raizen's ranks for a little over a year (at least that was what Raizen had told him). He was the gardener for the keep but also was called into guarding duty from time to time. Because of that, he had a tattoo under his right eye that showed he was a part of Raizen's ranks but his was not black like the others. His was blue. Youko stopped when Kurouko turned down the hall to their right. Youko stayed at the end of the hall as he watched Kurouko disappear into a room to the right only to emerge a few moments later with swords slipped in-between the obi of his kimono. He walked back to Youko and the two foxes walked out of the castle.

Youko cast the silent fox demon a curious glance but the fox paid it no mind (or just didn't notice it). Youko turned back to focus on his destination. First he'd go to the Dragon's Keep then he'd go to Koorime's Cradle. He stopped walked into the blacksmith's smoky hut but stopped and turned when he noticed Kurouko didn't follow him in. The fox had a deep scowl on his face and his nose was scrunched up. Taking that as the fox not coming in with him, Youko shrugged and sought out Hiei.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Keep. How may I help-" Hiei was coming to the front but then blinked. "Oh, hello there Youko," Hiei smirked.

"Hey!" Youko grinned. Hiei looked past Youko to the other fox demon and raised an eyebrow. "Toshin," was Youko's explanation. Hiei snickered. "I just wanted to stop by and bother you before going to see your sister," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"No keeping me company today?"

"Nope," Youko said with a smirk. Hiei chuckled.

"That's alright. I have a lot of work on my hands right now anyway!" Youko chuckled and walked out of the house.

"See you later, Hiei," with that Youko led his silent guard to Koorime's Cradle.

"Oh! Lord Youko," Youko smiled at Yukina as she bowed slightly. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm well," Youko chuckled. "Are you busy?"

"I was just about to take a break," She said with a smile. "Have you already eaten?"

"I actually haven't yet,"

"Perfect! We should go to Mulberry Tavern," Yukina smiled. She looked a little bit past Youko. "Oh, hello! I know you," her smile widened. Youko looked between the two. Kurouko's already narrow gold eyes narrowed even farther as he gave Yukina a frigid look. "I usually see you at the Mulberry Tavern!" She frowned as the fox continued to give her a cold look.

"Let's go," Youko said, cutting through the tense silence as both Yukina and Kurouko looked at him. Yukina smiled slightly and nodded. When they set foot outside, Youko groaned as he saw Hokushin, Touou, and Seitei approach them. "What do you want?"

"Where have you been?" Touou bellowed before the other two monks could open their mouths. "What makes you think you can just walk off like that? Raizen would have our heads if he knew you were out here unattended especially after yesterday's events!"

"I'm not," Youko growled. "I and Toshin made a deal. I will have a guard only if I can choose who guards! I chose Kurouko!" Youko crossed his arms and glared.

"You obviously ca-" Kurouko huffed and brought all their attention to him. He nodded towards the general direction of Mulberry Tavern and Youko gave a slight nod. Both foxes glared at Touou. Youko grabbed Yukina's hand and dragged her behind Kurouko.

"You follow, you die," Youko hissed at the monks. Seitei crossed his arms and shook his head.

"They were made for each other…."

"Indeed," Hokushin mumbled. Touou growled.

"He's nothing but a child," with that he huffed and turned back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Youko, Kurouko, and Yukina walked into Mulberry Tavern. "I wonder why I've never been here," Youko wondering out loud.<p>

"AH! The lord has grace my Tavern with his presence!" Youko furrowed his brow and looked around. The tavern was relatively empty. An orange haired (what appeared to be) tiger demon (Having the features of orange triangular ears and a long orange stripped tail) popped up from behind the counter. Yukina giggled and walked over to sit down.

"Oh, Kazuma, you're so dramatic!" The tiger demon now named Kazuma grinned. He looked at Kurouko who seemed to have tensed.

"Hello there again, soldier," Kazuma said with a salute and a grin and then turned his attention to Youko. "Morning my lord," and with that he return his attention to Yukina as the two began to chat. Youko looked at Kurouko who had a light (barely noticeable) flush across his face. Youko smirked knowingly and Kurouko glared at him (a silent warning perhaps?)

"So, what can I do you for?" Kazuma asked. Youko and Kurouko took a seat.

"Just a light breakfast," Yukina said with a smile. Youko nodded in agreement.

"Coming right up!" Kazuma grinned as he disappeared again.

"And they call me excitable?" Youko snorted a laugh. Kurouko shook his head silently while Yukina giggled. He popped back up and Youko blinked.

"Some freshly cut lettuce, tomatoes, radish, and carrots for the lovely ice maiden," Kazuma said with a wide grin and a wink. Yukina giggled.

"Thank you!"

"Some delicious rabbit cut into square cubes with a side of sliced apples dipped in sweetened sauce for the lovely lord," Kazuma said as he sat the plate down in front of Youko.

"My goodness this looks delicious!" Youko cooed. Kazuma smirked.

"And last but not least, some freshly caught, cut, and cooked herring sliced into strips and seasoned with a bit of spice and a side of cut up Marigold fruit for the lovely soldier!" Kazuma sat the plate down and grinned at Kurouko who gave a small barely there smile and a slight nod.

"Marigold?" Youko asked with a frown as he looked at Kurouko. "I've never tasted that before! My mother always said it was dangerous to eat," Kurouko nodded silently.

"Well, for young canine demons it is," Kazuma supplied. "Though, it is rather dangerous no matter what but I heard to them, it tastes like heaven. The bad thing is, even if they were to just eat a small amount, the stuff is dangerously addictive," Youko frowned as he watched Kurouko pop a small cube of the golden fruit into his mouth. "Though, if you soak them in water and sprinkle sugar over it, it negates the negative side-effects of the fruit."

"Can I try one?" Youko pointed. Kurouko frowned and shook his head. Youko pouted. "Please?" Kurouko shook his head again. "Aw…you're no fair," Youko turned his attention to Yukina. "Say, Yukina, that guy that you gave a room to…has anything struck you as weird about him?"

"Actually….yes…." Yukina mumbled. Kazuma leaned on the counter.

"What guy?" Kazuma asked. Youko explained to Kazuma who he was speaking about. Kazuma's eyes widened. "That's Younger Toguro,"

"Younger Toguro?" Youko and Yukina parroted.

"Yeah…He's from Cirala along with his brother older Toguro,"

"There's an _older _one? I see how big he is and I can only imagine the older brother…"

"Why is he all the way here in Tourin's main city? I mean Cirala is not even close to here," Kazuma said.

"He requested something from Hiei," Youko said.

"Hiei? The short dude from Dragon's Keep?" Youko raised an eyebrow and looked at Yukina who gave him a pleading look.

"Eh… yeah that Hiei," Youko mumbled. A crash from outside made them all jump. They all exchanged looks before walking outside to investigate. Youko, Yukina, and Kurouko stood side-by-side (being only a few inches apart in height with Yukina being the shortest) and Kazuma stood towering over the three. A fight had broken out but it seemed that the fight had been going on for a while considering there was a path of damage down the way they had come from.

"You bastard!" the bigger demon of the two growled. They both were getting ready to jump at each other again but Youko cut in.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Youko demanded with a frown. The two looked at him.

"This piece of shit owes me money!" The bigger demon growled.

"I owe you nothing!" The other yelled.

"Why are you fighting in the streets? Why are you even in this district to begin with?" Youko crossed his arms. "Your fight should be settled in Central District in the Fighting Arena! Not here destroying everyone's property!" A small crowd had gathered to watch the lord's _mate _handle what the lord usually has to.

"Fuck off, half-pint!" The larger demon growled as he glared at Youko. "Learn your place! Just because the lord is fucking you, doesn't mean you rule these lands! We don't answer to you!"

"Fox demons are like that," The smaller one snickered. "They fuck their way to their status,"

"You wanna repeat that?" Youko snarled as his eyes narrowed. Kurouko crossed his arms as his own eyes had narrowed. Yukina regarded the two fox demons warily and stepped back to stand beside Kazuma.

"I said," the shorter demon stepped up and looked down at Youko with a dark smirk. The gather crowd gasped slightly. "You fox demons fuck your way up,"

"Sluts…The whole lot of your species," The larger demon snorted. There was a short snarl before the demon's head slowly slid from off his body and Kurouko was flicking blood from his sword. No one even saw him unsheathe it. Youko took a step back before a vine erupted from the ground and pierced the demon standing in front of him through his groin to come all the way out of the top of his skull.

"Look who's taking it up the ass now," Youko snorted to which Kurouko snickered lightly beside him. The crowd quickly disbursed as Kurouko through a seed to the ground and a large Venus fly-trap like plant began to grow. Youko turned to Kazuma and Yukina with a frown. "Now that that is taken care of, can you tell me more about these Toguro people? And Cirala?" Kazuma nodded slowly.

"Remind me never to get on a fox's bad side," Kazuma mumbled. Yukina nodded vigorously in agreement as they made their way back in the Tavern.

"When a Fox bares his teeth, he is anything but amused…" Kurouko whispered as he reverted the plant back into a seed after the two demons were devoured. Kurama chuckled at the quiet words and followed Kazuma inside.

* * *

><p><em>Squee~. That's fangirl for cute, sexy, fluffy, and review! :D Next chapter will be filled with action! Our fave Kitsune is gonna raise HELL! And you'll so find out why! X3<em>


	14. Dare I Say It?

MissTuffcy: Why does it feel like I haven't updated this in years?

Summary: Raizen has been alive for over 5,000 years. He had loved at one point but that was years ago. Now he is alone in his castle and slightly afraid that he will die there alone. A witty fox thief changes all of that.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Violence, Language, MPREG cos yeah…someone reviewed and said it'd be a good idea and frankly, I agree with them whole-heartedly! :D

0000

Tree in The River

Dare I Say It?

0000

Everything had settled down after the situation with the demon earlier. Youko, Yukina, and Kurouko sat and ate their breakfast while Kazuma explained to them about Cirala and the Toguro Brothers. "They sound like people you don't wanna run into in a dark alley," Youko said as he leaned forward slightly. He frowned.

"I still don't get why he came all the way to Tourin," Yukina mumbled.

"Well he came for Hiei's services," Youko said with a shrug.

"But he can't be that good!" Kazuma argued.

"My friend dragged me all the way here to get his necklace fixed. I'm positive Hiei is that good," Youko said with a nod. Kurouko shook his head and snorted a laugh.

"See!" Kazuma exclaimed. "The knight even agrees with me!"

"Kurouko," Youko supplied but then shot a look at Kurouko. Kurouko smirked but stayed silent.

"Something tells me this is only the beginning," Kurouko mumbled lowly. The three looked at him with frowns.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma and Yukina asked at the same time.

"I mean," Kurouko started lowly. "This is only the calm before the storm," He stood up and looked at the door just as Hokushin walked in. "I will take my leave back to the castle…." He walked to the door and stared up at Hokushin. "You are relieving me of my guard duty," It wasn't a question. He walked past the monk. They all watched him leave with a frown.

"What was all that about?" Hokushin asked as he turned back to regard the three still around the counter. They all shrugged.

"He said 'This is the calm before the storm'. What do you think he meant by that?" Youko asked as he looked at Kazuma.

"If it has anything to do with those Toguro Brothers…it's not anything good obviously,"

"Wait…did you say Toguro Brothers?" Hokushin asked with a frown. Kazuma nodded.

"One of the brothers is here. He asked for a weapon to be crafted by Hiei," Yukina explained. She stood. "I better head back to the inn. See you later Kazuma and lord Youko," She smiled at them. Youko grinned. Youko looked at Kazuma.

"Ehh…how much am I-"

"Don't worry," Kazuma chuckled. "It's on me,"

"Thanks," Youko said with a grin. He stood up and walked over to Hokushin. "Did you come to get me because Toshin wanted me or did you just follow because you felt like it?"

"I actually came on behalf of your mate," Hokushin said with a nod.

"Well then, lead the way!" Youko said and made a shoo'ing motion to get Hokushin walking.

* * *

><p>Raizen looked up as the door to his office opened. He smiled as his mate walked in. "Toushin," Youko said with a grin. He made his way over to Raizen and around the desk. Raizen scooted his chair back so his mate could plop in his lap.<p>

"What have you been up to all morning?" Raizen asked.

"I figured out who that man is," Youko mumbled. "He's younger Toguro," Raizen furrowed his eyebrows.

"Younger Toguro? Why is he here?"

"Well it seems like he's here for Hiei's services but Kurouko thinks otherwise,"

"Does he now?" Raizen mumbled. He scooted the chair back farther. Youko slipped from his lap as the demon lord stood up. "I'm crossed between ignoring this and calling for a meeting," Raizen mumbled. He walked to the door. He stopped briefly when he felt a light weight settle on his back. He turned his head slightly to see Youko staring at him. Raizen chuckled and turned to walk out the door with the fox demon attached to his back.

* * *

><p>Youko sighed softly and placed his hands into the sleeves of the kimono he was wearing. He sat back in the chair and glanced at Raizen who sat next to him. They were currently in a meeting with a few upper-class demons from Cirala and a few council members. Youko turned his gaze to the monk standing next to him. Seitei was standing there. The monk noticed his stare and smiled at him. Youko rolled his eyes and turned his gaze from to look back at the demon that was currently speaking. Of what, Youko couldn't recall. He tuned the man out when he first opened his mouth. Youko looked past Raizen. When the demon lord sat forward slightly, Youko was able to see Kurouko, whose expression was bored as usual. The fox must have sensed Youko's stare because he turned his head slightly to look at him. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly before he turned back towards the table. "Please my lord Raizen," The man said. He flicked his wrist around and a couple of servants rushed in and laid a plate down in front of everyone at the table. The plates were full of golden fruits cut into cubes. "You must try these fruits! They are really delicious!" Youko picked up one of the cubes of fruits but gasped when it was suddenly plucked out of his hand. He looked up at Kurouko who was examining the fruit. All eyes were on the guard.<p>

"You say you're a fruit enthusiast correct?" Kurouko mumbled as he continued to study the cube of fruit. "That would mean you know about all the different kinds of fruits, their tastes, and what creatures usually dine on them...correct?"

"Of course!" The demon huffed.

"What is this fruit called?"

"Its Marigold fruit!" The demon stated smugly.

"Why did you bring it here?" Kurouko asked.

"I wanted my lord Raizen and his mate to taste it. I travelled rather far just to obtain them!"

"Do you know what creatures eat the Marigold fruit?"

"Yes! Mostly bird demons and small game creatures," The demon said. "And water demons considering the fruit trees usually hang over water,"

"Hm...Do you know about its affects on Canine demons?"

"Of course I do!" The demon again smirked smugly. "I'm assuming you don't?"

"What type of demon is Lord Raizen's mate?"

"Well he's a fox demon of course!" The man yelled and glared at Kurouko. "I don't see how this has anything to do-"

"So...you know that Lord Raizen's mate is in-fact a canine demon...you know the affects of the fruit on said family of demon...and you still had the intentions of bringing it here for him to taste?" The demon's eyes widened.

"What-! No- I didn't kno-" Kurouko rolled his eyes. He glanced at Raizen, who was currently glaring death at the demon.

* * *

><p>Youko was lounging in the tree that sat in the middle of flowing water. Kurouko's sudden appearance startled him out of his daze. He sat up to stare at the fox demon. "You're unusually quiet," Kurouko mumbled. "Usually I am silently praying you will shut up...now I'm praying you will start talking,"<p>

"I haven't been feeling well lately..." Youko mumbled. He sighed and lay back down on the branch with his arms hanging limply down as well as his legs. Kurouko sat next to him and stared at him.

"What are your ailments?"

"I'm horribly tired all the time...I'm always starving but for the most...weirdest of things...I have to constantly relieve-"

"Stop there," Kurouko stared at Youko. "Are you feeling so ill in the morning that you're-"

"Throwing up?" Youko sat up quickly and stared at Kurouko worriedly. "Do you think I have some kind of sickness? What if I gave it to Toshin! OH MY KAMI I'M GOING TO DIE-" Kurouko frowned and slapped his hand across Youko's mouth.

"You're not going to die, you fool," Kurouko slipped down out of the tree and held his arms out for Youko. Youko jumped into his arms and Kurouko sat him down on his feet. "You're probably just pregnant," There was silence that was soon broken by Youko's roaring laughter. Kurouko frowned.

"I-I'm sorry but did you just say you think I'm pregnant?" Youko laughed. "That was a good one-" Youko's laughter slowly died down. He stared at Kurouko's serious and glaring face before his own face paled. "You're...serious?"

"When have I ever joked about anything?" Kurouko mumbled.

"WHAT!" Youko screamed. "THIS IS NOT POSSBLE! THIS IS NOT PHYSICALLY OR LOGICALLY POSSIBLE! I'M A MALE NOT A FEMALE! I'M NOT EQUIPED TO-" Kurouko slapped a hand across Youko's mouth again.

"Shush! Now I almost wish for the quiet you to return!" Kurouko growled. "It is physically possible...it may not be logical, but it is possible. Have you not been taught anything of your own species?" Youko's expression saddened. Kurouko frowned. "I see..." He mumbled a moment later. "Come, let's go to the healer and confirm this. We'll have to inform lord Raizen.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: The news and Raizen's reaction.<em>

_Sorry it's so short and took sooooooo long to update. I actually got stuck after Youko jumped on Raizen's back. Ugh...I know how this is going to end but I just can't come up with what's in between. I made a mistake and threw my storyboard in the trash with all my old school papers! -Sob-_


End file.
